Breakfast Woes
by EdithMalfoy
Summary: Edith has difficulty with breakfast.
1. Chapter 1

Part I:

Edith walked to the dining room trying to keep her nausea at bay. She had woken up feeling queasy and instantly knew why but she couldn't ask for help. They would ask too many questions. Questions Edith just wasn't ready to answer. Luckily her father would be leaving to go to America to help her uncle out soon so that would be one less person to pretend around.

Once Edith entered the dining room Edith groaned slightly causing Carson to look at her funny. She gave him a weak smile before sitting down across from Tom. She looked down at the eggs on her plate and nearly gagged. She could smell them much better than she ever had and they were putrid. The yolk was runny and moved around on her place. Luckily her father was too busy reading the paper to notice his daughter's discomfort. But Tom wasn't. He watched his sister-in-law suspiciously as she cut off the smallest of pieces of her egg and slowly placed it in her mouth. He noticed the way her face turned into a grimace before she swallowed hard and straightened her features. "Edith?" He asked. "Are you well?" Edith looked at him in shock before sputtering. "I'm fine Tom. Just not very hungry." She lied her voice shaking slightly.

Edith stood up and excused herself. Her father grabbed her wrist. "Edith? Are you alright? You've hardly touched your breakfast he asked as he had noticed the egg on her plate. Edith gave him a fake smile. "I'm fine father just not all that hungry this morning." Robert nodded before letting go of her wrist. Edith flew from the room and to the servants yard where she proceeded to get sick. She wiped off her mouth and headed back to her room t clean up. Unaware that Anna had seen the whole thing.

Part II:

Anna went to Cora's room shortly after Edith went back to her room and knocked. She saw Baxter open the door and leave nodding to Anna to go in. Anna walked in and stood in front of Her Ladyship. "Your Ladyship." Anna began. "I just witnessed Lady Edith become ill outside. I felt you should know." Cora looked worried. "Thank you Anna. Do you know where she went?" Anna shook her head. "She went back inside. I assume she went to her room to freshen up. Shall I summon Dr. Clarkson?" She asked. Cora shook her head. "If she becomes ill again then I shall have Carson fetch him. But we shall keep an eye on Lady Edith. Thank you Anna for coming to me with this." Cora replied smiling gently at Anna. Anna nodded and took her leave.

Cora sat in her bed puzzling over what could have caused her daughter to become ill. She had been acting funny of late but she had assumed it had to do with Gregson. She gasped as her heart began to fill with dread. She quickly shook her head of the notion. "No. Edith wouldn't have. She is not capable of lying with a man she was not married to." She said out loud in the empty room. She chuckled at the absurdity. Dinner simply hadn't agreed with her last night was all. Edith was fine and certainly wasn't with child.

(I know its short but let me know what you think. Also let me know if you would like me to do an alternative ending where Cora is a bit more suspicious. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	2. Chapter 2

Part III:

The next few days Cora kept an eye on her daughter. She watched as Edith seemed to get quieter and even sadder than before. If that was possible. Edith was paler than usual and seemed to have no energy to her at all. After a week had gone by Cora decided she needed to have a talk with her daughter. She had to find out what was going on in her daughter's life. So a week later Cora woke up early and had Baxter get her dressed so she could have breakfast in the dining room. She walked into the room and smiled at Tom before taking the seat right beside Edith's usual spot. She noticed that she hadn't arrived yet.

Several minutes after Cora arrived and took her seat Edith walked in the room looking slightly better than the week before and yet still looked pale. Cora frowned at her daughter as Edith looked at her in shock before sitting down beside her mother. Cora watched as she picked at her egg then took a bite of it. Cora noticed how long it took her to chew then swallow the small piece of white egg. Cora began to rethink her thoughts the week before. Maybe her initial thought had been right. Maybe her daughter really was with child. No! She thought quickly. Her daughter was not like that. She was the good daughter. The dependable one. The one to keep Cora company once she grows old.

Edith excused herself shortly after her arrival. Cora decided to wait until after luncheon to question Edith. As she finished her breakfast and inquired about Tom's plans for the day she excused herself and went to her eldest daughter's room. She knocked on Mary's door and entered at the sound of her daughter's voice. Cora noticed that Anna had already left so she sat on Mary's bed and began. "Mary dear have you noticed anything odd about Edith's behavior as of late?" She asked. Mary rolled her eyes. "You mean besides her pathetic pinning of her editor? No mama I haven't." Mary answered. Cora looked sharply at her daughter. "Mary that's enough. Edith is your younger sister and the only one here with us. So you need to be a bit kinder towards her." She snapped out of frustration before leaving the room. Mary sat in shock long after her mother left. Was she really that cruel to her sister? What was she supposed to do? She looked out her window and sighed. Maybe mama was right, she thought.

Part IV:

Cora sat in the drawing room waiting for the others to join her before luncheon. She sat on the sofa thinking about Edith. She hadn't seen her since this morning at breakfast and was getting worried about her. She didn't know how to bring it up with her daughter though as both her daughters and Tom entered the room. Edith once again looked far too pale while Mary kept stealing glances at her younger sister. Maybe Mary had listened to Cora earlier. Maybe she would reach out to her sister and stop the pettiness.

The four occupants were quiet as they walked into the dining room and took their places before Thomas and Mosely began to serve the food. Edith slowly ate some vegetables staying away from the fish while Cora watched her as she ate. Mary and Tom began to talk about estate business as they ate.

Edith wasn't feeling nearly as bad as she was in the morning but she still felt ill. She noticed her mother watching her and avoided her gaze hoping to divert her attention by acting as normal as possible. Cora grew tired of watching her daughter and decided to listen to Mary and Tom's conversation. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Edith drop her fork and put a hand over her mouth and her stomach. She gasped as Edith rushed out of the room. Cora ignored Mary's questions as to what was wrong with Edith as she followed her youngest daughter ou of the room. She followed her to the servants' yard and watched as Edith got sick. She felt dread fill her as she held back tears. She knew now without a shadow of doubt that Edith was. That Edith was with child.

Edith wiped her mouth and straightened up before turning around and gasping. "Ma-mama." She sputtered. Cora stepped closer to her. "Edith I need to know. Are you? Are you? Edith please be honest with me. How close were you and Gregson?" She asked. Edith bit her lip. "I love him mama. We slept together mama. I'm so sorry! It was foolish of me! But I do love him." Edith answered. Cora felt tears come to her eyes. "Edith. Are you with child?" She asked her voice quiet before she waited with baited breath for the answer that would change everything. Edith let out a sob before nodding. "I'm so sorry mama! I didn't mean to get pregnant!" She cried. Cora wrapped her shaking form in her arms and stroked her hair soothingly trying to calm them both down as tears streaked their faces.

(This the second chapter for Breakfast Woes. I'm not sure how much longer I'll make it. I have another chapter in the works but I'm not sure where this will end. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	3. Chapter 3

Part V:

After they both stopped crying Cora took Edith to her room and sat down with her on her bed. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Now Edith I want to know everything. Including where Gregson is and does he know?" She asked sternly. Edith sighed. "He's married. His wife is insane and lives in an asylum. I knew this from the start but I couldn't help but fall in love with him. He went to Germany about a week before I suspected that I was pregnant. He was going to get a divorce there since insanity is not a legal reason for a divorce here in England." Edith answered honestly. Her voice grew softer and softer until she practically whispered the last part of her explanation. Cora sighed and took a deep breath. "Oh Edith! Why didn't you come to us? We could have helped you and Gregson." Edith sniffled. "I I was afraid you would hate me. I didn't want to cause scandal to the family just to be turned away when the baby came." She answered. Cora smiled at her daughter sadly. "Your father and I could never hate you." She reassured her.

Edith sighed. "You sound like Aunt Rosamund." She said. Cora lifted an eyebrow. "Rosamund? Does she know about this?" She asked her daughter. Edith nodded. "Please don't get angry with her I didn't want you to know. I made her promise not to tell." Cora sighed and nodded. "I'm disappointed Edith. In both of you. But I'm not angry. Now why don't you have a rest and I'll send your maid up later for tea. Alright?" Edith nodded and stood up to go to her room. Cora grabbed hger arm. "No dear. Rest here in my bed. No one will disturb you. I promise." Edith offered her thanks and a small smile before crawling into bed and slowly closing her eyes. Cora watched her fall asleep before leaving her bedroom.

Part VI:

Cora walked past the nursery and peeked inside. She smiled fondly as she saw Mary playing with little George and Sybbie. Mary saw her from the doorway and smiled motioning for her to enter. Once Sybbie saw her grandmother she ran to her and hugged her tight around the waist giggling with excitement. Cora bent down and ruffled her granddaughter's brown hair only to receive a little huff of annoyance and a twinkle in the little girl's eyes.

Sybbie released her grandmother to play with George and his tin soldiers. Mary looked at her mother with a curious expression etched on her face. "Mama? What was with you and Edith this morning?" She asked. Cora smiled sadly at her eldest daughter. "Your sister is going through a rough time right now. She needs our sympathy and love." She answered only to receive an exasperated look from Mary. "I gathered that mama. And with our previous conversation I figured something was wrong. But what is it? What is going on?" She asked getting impatient. Cora sighed. "It's your sister's secret to tell."

Cora answered before settling her eyes on George's crib. "He's almost grown out of it now hasn't he?" She asked. Mary nodded her head. "Yes. Nanny said that within a few months he'll be ready for a proper bed." Cora nodded. "Edith will be able to use it then." She said softly. Mary heard what she had said and frowned quizzically. "What do you mean? Has Gregson come back to propose?" Cora shook her head. "No Mary and you mustn't let Edith know you know. Let her tell you herself." She said as Mary began to realize what was really going on.

Mary couldn't believe what she was hearing. No. It couldn't be. Her sister didn't have it in her to sleep with a man she wasn't married to. It would explain the behavior though, she reasoned with herself. Mary didn't know what to say or how to react so she simply nodded her head slowly. She watched her niece and son play and began to imagine in so many months a new niece or even a nephew will be sleeping in this room. A new playmate for Sybbie and George. She began to realize that everything was about to change. Her sister needed her now more than ever. If only she could figure out a way to show and give her support to Edith without letting her know that she knew. Hopefully Edith will tell me soon, Mary thought.

(This the third chapter for Breakfast Woes. I'm not sure how much longer I'll make it. I have another chapter in the works but I'm not sure where this will end. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	4. Chapter 4

Part VII:

As Cora played with her two grandchildren Mary went in search of Anna. She had a plan that hopefully her lady's maid would agree to help her with. If Edith wasn't going to tell her yet then she would help her in secret by using her own maid.

She found Anna in the kitchen and pulled her along with Mrs. Hughes into Mrs. Hughes's office. After insuring the door was securely shut Mary faced the housekeeper and her lady's maid. They both looked at her expectantly. Mary cleared her throat before beginning. "Anna and Mrs. Hughes my sister is having a rough time. She is stressed over Gregson disappearing and is not feeling quite like herself. Anna I know you are my lady's maid and I trust you with my life that is why I want you to now tend as my sister's maid for the time being." Mary held up a delicate hand to stop any arguments. "Your work is always excellent and I also know your true loyalties will always lie with me. So any odd or strange behavior I want reported to me without my sister knowing. I want toast and soft herbal teas at her disposable at any time of the day. I want you to make sure she has some breakfast and report to me if she gets ill. Do you understand?" Mary asked. Anna nodded proud of her lady for doing this for her sister. Maybe times are truly changing, she thought.

Mary then turned to Mrs. Hughes and smiled fondly at the older woman. "You have been here since Edith was a small child. And I know she was one of if not your favorite of us three girls. That's why I need your help. I need you to help Edith with anything. Anything at all. I would also like you to keep a close eye on her at all times. I know you have other duties but tell Carson Lady Mary has you helping her. We all know he couldn't deny me anything." She smirked at the thought of the man who was like an uncle or even a grandfather to her. "Do you both understand?" She asked. Mrs. Hughes chuckled as both servants nodded.

Mary smiled and thanked them both before going to the drawing room for tea time. She sat on the sofa thinking about her plan. She really hoped it worked and didn't come back to bite her.

Part VIII:

Cora and Tom entered the room with George and Sybbie in their arms chuckling about having bypassed Nanny and taking the children down earlier. Mary quickly took her son from her mother before playing with him as she looked towards the doorway periodically. After several long minutes Edith entered. She looked much better than before and even smiled softly as her niece went and gave her a hug before dragging her to sit beside Tom talking the whole way about ponies and wild dragons.

Mary saw Mrs. Hughes just outside the room and nodded to her letting her know she could leave while Edith was with the family. Mrs. Hughes smiled back before leaving the hall.

Mary turned to her sister and smiled as she seemed to be enjoying her Auntie Eddie time as Sybbie called it. She caught Tom's quizzical look and winked conspiratorially to him giggling as he playfully pouted at her. Tom knew something was up but decided to wait and see what unfolded. Hopefully Robert wouldn't be too long in the States. Or Tom would go mad with all these women around. He looked over at his nephew and decided that weekend he would take him on a little trip. Do some uncle nephew bonding. Matthew would've liked that.

The rest of the week went by fairly well. Cora and Mary kept a close eye on Edith as were Anna and Mrs. Hughes. By the time Tom had left with George and nanny in tow for their weekend long outing on Friday Edith was fed up and awfully suspicious of her mother, sister, and servants. Something was up and she was determined to find out what.

(This the fourth chapter for Breakfast Woes. I'm not sure how much longer I'll make it. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	5. Chapter 5

Part IX:

Edith watched from the garden as her nephew and brother-in-law left with nanny in tow. She sighed in frustration as Mrs. Hughes stood nearby and Cora and Mary walked towards her. She had hoped with George leaving that Mary would sulk in her bedroom. But unfortunately for Edith her oddly kind sister was walking towards her with a smile on her face.

Mary stood beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Now it's just us women and Sybbie in the house." She smiled while Edith rolled her eyes. "What none of Mary's men coming in this weekend?" Edith asked her mother sarcastically trying to get her sister to stop acting so nice to her. She was uncomfortable around Mary. Usually she could rely on her sister to stay away from her but now that she was always near her how would Edith hide her secret. She was worried Mary would figure it out.

Mary stiffened at the remark but kept her temper in check not wanting to upset her sister or her mother. Cora sighed and gave her youngest daughter a sharp look. "Now Edith we will have a peaceful girls weekend. And that means no fighting. Understood?" She asked. Edith glared at her mother. "I'm not five years old mama. You don't have to act like I am." She retorted. She knew her temper needed to be controlled but with the stress of the baby and the strange behavior of the women of the house she couldn't care less. Luckily Rose strolled into the garden with a big grin on her face. Mary smiled in relief at her cousin. If anyone could save them from the tension it was defiantly Rose.

Rose looked at Cora and smiled brightly. "Cousin Cora? May Mary, Edith, and I have a sleepover?" She asked wanting to spend some time with her older cousins. Cora smiled and clapped her hands. "What a splendid idea!" She exclaimed giving her daughters encouraging looks. "You three can have a sleepover like the girls used to when they were little and I'll have a sleepover with darling Sybbie." She said excitedly.

Edith started to feel a bit dizzy so she excused herself for a lie down with Anna following close behind her. Edith groaned as she heard her following her so she decided to try and lose her. She rounded several corners before Anna caught on she rolled her eyes and smiled in amusement. She knew that if she did lose Edith she could get Mrs. Hughes and she or even Mr. Carson would find her. So she let Edith wander down another hall and went back towards the garden.

Edith smirked when she looked behind her and saw that Anna was no longer following her. She needed to find out why everyone was acting so oddly so she went to her old hiding spot where she used to keep a journal and an old pencil. She found her old journal in the hidden alcove and sat down. She wrote down all of their odd behavior and grinned as she played detective as she had when she was small with Sybil when Mary was too busy for them.

Part X:

Anna walked into the garden and told Mrs. Hughes what had happened. Cora had overheard her and asked her to repeat what had happened. "Lady Edith led me around several corners in an attempt to lose me. I lost her down the corridor with the portrait of the Dowager Countess and his Lordship and Lady Painswick when they were young." Cora looked worried but Mary smirked. "I know where she is mama. She's in her old hiding spot." She said. Cora looked slightly confused. "Edith has a hiding spot?" She asked. Mary nodded. "She used to go there when we were little and the two of us had a fight. I know exactly where it is though. I'll go talk to her." She said before leaving the garden.

Mary went to the hidden alcove and smiled fondly at her sleeping sister with the journal opened up on her lap with the pencil tucked behind her ear. Mary picked up the book and chuckled at the notes Edith had written down. So she's back to her old games. Investigating again. Mary frowned at the final line she had written before falling asleep. It was a list of reasons of Mary's own behavior the past week. Although it was really only one reason. Mary knows. Mary sighed. Maybe now Edith would tell her. She sure hoped so. Although suffice to say the sleepover would be something else.

(This is the fifth chapter for Breakfast Woes. I have decided to make this go until Marigold is born although I have a surprise for that and depending on how you all feel about it I might make a series of one shots that would act as a sequel or a full sequel.. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	6. Chapter 6

Part XI:

Not wanting her sister to know that she had read her notes Mary went back to the garden and told her mother that she was resting but she told Anna and Mrs. Hughes that they could have a break. Both women went back into the abbey. Rose frowned at her cousin. "Mary why has Edith been resting so much? Is something wrong with her?" She asked. Mary looked at her mother panicked. Cora stepped in for her eldest daughter. "Rose dear, Edith is ill but she will be alright. She will tell you when she is ready. Alright?" She answered. Rose frowned with worry. "Is it serious? What is going on?" She asked. Mary groaned. "Must you ask so many questions Rose!" She snapped before storming into the house.

Not only was she stressed out about her sister but she was terrified that she could lose her in the same way that she lost Sybil. She couldn't survive losing another sister. And she also missed her baby boy. While she had been away from him before it was the first time that she had been at the abbey without her son.

Rose looked slightly hurt before shaking it off. She figured her cousin was missing George. She looked at her older cousin. "Cousin Cora? Where is Sybbie? I thought I could play dress up with her." Rose asked. Cora chuckled. "I'm sure she'll enjoy that Rose. She's over there dear." Cora said pointing to a little girl with a dirty frock and dirt smeared on her face. She was sitting in a patch of daisies attempting to make daisy chains. Rose grinned and joined little Sybbie.

Cora watched the two fondly while thinking about her daughters once again. But this time she didn't think about the upcoming baby or how Mary would treat her younger sister. This time she was taken back to when her babies were just little things. As she saw Sybbie and Rose playing in the flowers she could remember three little girls playing in the flowers. She could picture a dark haired little Mary with flowers in her hair trying to braid Edith's gold red hair but instead tangling her fair hair with the flowers mixed in. She could also picture a baby Sybil crawling after her sisters trying to eat the flowers while Cora shooed nanny away and prying the flowers from Sybil's mouth and little hands.

The rest of the day passed in very much the same way. Luncheon and dinner were subdued affairs while tea was filled with giggles from all of the upstairs occupants. Even Carson and Thomas cracked small smiles as Sybbie attempted to play a footman and tried serving her aunts, grandmother, and cousin.

By the time the scheduled tea party came about Sybbie was tucked in bed with her grandmother while she read to her while Rose was already sitting on Mary's bed all ready to start.

Part XII:

Cora cuddled up with her only granddaughter in her spacious bed. She was happy and relieved to have a night where she didn't think about everything going on in her family's lives. She had Sybbie's head lying on her arm as she opened up an old story book that once belonged to Sybil. "This was your mummy's?" She told her granddaughter. Sybbie looked at the book in awe. "Really?" She asked with her brown eyes wide in amazement that she was looking at something of her mama's. Cora chuckled sadly trying not to think about how unfair it was that Sybbie would never know her mother. "Yes love it was." She said.

Cora read her several stories before Sybbie fell asleep snuggling close to Cora. She smiled as she allowed sleep to take her.

(This is the sixth chapter for Breakfast Woes. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	7. Chapter 7

Part XIII:

Edith entered Mary's room with her loosest nightgown on. Although she wasn't showing yet she was still afraid that someone would figure it out. She sat on Mary's bed beside Rose eyeing her sister suspiciously. Although she had already come to the conclusion that her sister knew somehow she wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

Rose smiled at Edith. "You're here! We can start now!" She exclaimed excitedly. Edith smiled amused at her younger cousin while Mary rolled her eyes. "Have you ever been to a sleepover before?" Edith asked her. Rose blushed slightly. "No. But I've always wanted to go to one." She smiled happy to see her cousin looking better than she had earlier. Mary raised an eyebrow at Rose. "Well we used to tell each other secrets then have a pillow fight and then we ate sweets until we passed out from exhaustion." She said eyeing Edith cautiously. As she had suspected Edith paled at the thought of telling them her secrets. Rose looked at Edith as well and hoped she would tell her whatever Cousin Cora had meant in the garden.

Mary cleared her throat. "I'll begin. Let's see." She thought before smiling sadly. "Ever since Matthew's death I have been sleeping with the stuffed dog I had given him. It makes me feel as if he was right there beside me." She confessed. Rose gave her cousin an encouraging hug while Edith looked at her in shock. Mary had never opened up like that. She had never told Edith or anyone besides Matthew and Sybil something so personal before. She didn't know what to do or say so she simply nodded. Rose looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing. "When I came here I did everything I could possibly do that was wrong so that my mother would notice me." Mary rubbed Rose's back gently surprising Edith even more.

Edith had never seen her sister comfort someone before. She didn't know what to think but as her sister and cousin turned to her expectantly. She froze up. She knew what they wanted. They wanted her secret. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She began to panic as tears sprang to her eyes. The harder she tried to banish them the more they came. Mary saw how her little sister was struggling and went over to her on the bed. She tentatively wrapped her arms around her for the first time since Sybil had died. But this time was different. Mary wasn't going to push her sister away. She wasn't going to deny her sister the support and love she needed. She was going to be the sister she should've been all along. As Mary held her Edith began to sob. She couldn't help it. She broke down in her sister's arms as Rose joined the hug. Mary began to rock her back and forth. Trying to calm her down as tears rolled down her face as well. Mary pulled Edith away a little bit so she could look her in the face while still holding her. Edith had never looked so weak in front of Mary before. Even when she was jilted at the alter she hadn't looked so weak. She still had a strength about her. But this time was different. This time Edith was truly at the bottom and it was up to Mary to help her.

"Edith please tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell be the truth." She said sternly. Edith wiped at her eyes. "You already know though don't you?" She asked in between sniffles. Mary sighed and nodded. "Yes I do. But I want to hear it from you." She said. Edith bit her lip trying to keep her tears at bay. "I I'm p-pregnant Mary. Gregson and I. I'm h-having his baby." She stuttered out before breaking out into sobs again. Mary cursed Gregson not knowing the whole situation. "No! He was a good man Mary! He didn't know. He didn't know Mary. We were going to be married!" She wailed as Mary held her in shock. She had thought Gregson had left her sister. She had really misjudged not only her sister but also the man she loved.

Rose stared at them in shock as she pulled away from her cousins. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what to think.

Edith sobbed herself to sleep still in her sister's arms. Mary gently laid her down in her bed and covered her up. She took her little dog and put it in Edith's arms. Her sister needed it more than she did at the moment. Rose looked at Mary. "Is it true? Mary is she really?" She asked quietly. Mary sighed and nodded as she sat beside Rose. "Yes. Edith is having a baby. That's why she's been acting oddly lately. You aren't disgusted are you?" She asked. Rose rolled her eyes. "She's my cousin. You all have been the nicest people to me and I really don't care about what society says. So what she's having a baby? I'm actually excited." Rose grinned. Mary chuckled. "It is kind of exciting isn't it?! I'm going to be an auntie again. I hope it's a boy though. I'd like nephew." She confessed. Rose frowned. "Wouldn't that hurt her though? To have a son. Wouldn't that make her think of Michael every day?" She asked concerned. Mary sighed. "She will think of him every day. No matter what the gender of the baby is. That child will be a constant reminder of him. But it's nice to have a piece of the one you love here with you." Rose nodded in understanding.

Rose and Mary stayed up late into the night before going to bed. Mary scooted Edith to the middle of the bed so the two of them could lay on opposite sides of her.

Part XIV:

The next morning Cora went to Mary's room and walked in quietly with Sybbie on her hip. She smiled fondly at the three young woman lying on the bed together. Sybbie saw her aunts and cousin and grinned. "Down please nana." She said. Cora put her down on the floor and chuckled as she climbed over Mary and squeezed her way in between her aunts. Cora smiled before telling her to behave and to be nice. She left the room and went to her room where she had breakfast.

She knew that their problems had not been solved the previous night but at least Edith now knew her sister was on her side. She just wished Robert was here to help her support Edith and to help her with the party that was coming up.

(This is the seventh chapter for Breakfast Woes. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	8. Chapter 8

Part XV:

Mary and Edith both stirred and woke up at the same time while Rose snored on. Edith and Mary looked at each other before looking at their cousin and giggling. "She sounds like Aunt Rosamund." Edith whispered. Mary raised an eyebrow. "How would you know what our aunt sounds like in her sleep?" She asked. Edith shrugged. "I'm her favorite niece and when I was little I would crawl into bed with her after Uncle Marmaduke died when we spent the night with her." She answered as Sybbie woke up and rubbed at her eyes. "Auntie Eddie! Auntie Mary!" She squealed before hugging them both. Edith smiled as she hugged her back and picked her up in her arms. Mary quickly took Sybbie from her sister and put her on the ground. "Sybbie dear why don't you go get dressed for the day. Ok?" Sybbie nodded before racing out of the room. Mary chuckled as she put a hand on Edith's shoulder. "We'll talk more later but for now you should go get dressed and eat something." She said. Edith sighed. "I'll try but I can't promise I won't get sick." She answered. Mary nodded. "I was the same way. But a little bit of chamomile tea and some dry toast should go down just fine." She told her. Edith smiled slightly. "Thanks." Mary nodded as Edith left the room.

Edith went to her room and rang for a maid to get her dressed. After her maid got her ready for the day Edith sat at her vanity and thought about the previous nights events. She couldn't believe how her sister reacted but she was glad of it. She prefeered to have her sister on her side than to be pited against her as they ususally were. She knew it was far from over and that hers and Mary's relationship was still uneasy but it felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Maybe now she wouldn't have to give her baby away like she had thought she would. Her mother and sister seemed supported and she knew that her mother was very influentional when it came to convincing her father of something.

She smiled as she stood up and walked towards the door. For the first time since Micheal went missing she felt at peace and she was genuinely happy. Edith walked into the dining room and smiled at the tea and toast already placed at her spot. She ate her breakfast and grinned as she didn't feel the urge to chuck it all up. About the time Edith drank her last drop of tea Rose walked into the room and sat down. Edith wasn't sure how her cousin felt about her as she offered her a tentative smile. Rose smiled back and began to eat. "How are you feeling Edith?" Rose asked her. Edith smiled. "I feel fine Rose. About last night.." She began before Rose interrupted her. "Don't be silly Edith. You're my cousin and I love you no matter what mistakes you've made. Besides I'm going to be a big cousin. And that in itself is exciring." She said. Edith looked at her taken aback before smiling. "Thanks Rose." Rose nodded before finishing her breakfast.

Edith went to the library shorty afterwards and sat down on the sofa with a book. Just as she got comfortable and began to read. Cora enetered the room carrying several sheets of paper. "This party is going to be the death of me." She exclaimed. Edith rolled her eyes. "You always say that Mama. But every year the party is incredible and you walk around all smiles the entire day." She said not looking up from her book. Cora looked affronted. "I'll have you know your father is always a great help with this." Edith rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he is. When is he coming home?" She asked looking up from her book nervously. Cora sighed. "I don't know but don't worry about that right now. Remember he does love you. He would never toss you aside." Cora said gently. "But will he forgive me?" Edith asked. Cora sighed. "I'm sure he will. Just give him some time." She said. Edith nodded.

Part XVI:

As Cora worked on the details for the party Edith went for a walk in the garden where Mary found her. "Edith why don't we go sit and talk." Mary said. Edith sighed and nodded before sitting on an old bench by the marigolds. Mary sat down beside her and looked her in the eyes. "I want to know everything." She said before blushing and shaking her head. "Not everything everything though!" She exclaimed making Edith laugh. Once they had both calmed down Edith sighed and told her everything. She told her about Michael's wife. She told her what Matthew had said. She told her about her decision and also what he was actually doing in Germany. Once her tale was completed Mary hugged her for several minutes before letting go and nodding with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Edith. Thank you for telling me the truth." Edith sighed. "Will you ever forgive me for being an idiot?" She asked. Mary chuckled. "I'm the one who needs the forgiveness. After the way I treated the both of you. Let's call us even then. Alright?" Edith smiled. "Agreed."

She looked at the flowers by the bench and smiled. "Do you remember when we were little girls and mama would take us out here every evening in the summer?" She asked. Mary smiled. "Sybil always sat right in the middle of the marigolds while we would fight over who sat on mama's lap." Edith giggled. "And Sybil always ended up on her lap flowers and all." She said. Edith smiled fondly at the flowers. "I always think of Sybil and those warm summer evenings with mama when I see marigolds. They always make me happy." Edith said. Mary smiled. "They are special memories."

The rest of the morning they spent together on the bench laughing together for the first time in years. By the time they went inside to get ready for luncheon they both had marigolds in their hair and smiles on their rosy faces.

(This is the eighth chapter for Breakfast Woes. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	9. Chapter 9

Part XVII:

As her cousins sat outside enjoying each other's company for the first time in years Rose sat with Sybbie in one of the large storage rooms searching through the boxes. Sybbie looked up at Rose confused. "Rosie? What are you looking for?" She asked. Rose smiled down at her. "I am looking for any old clothes of your aunts and mama's from when they were babies." She answered her. Sybbie frowned. "Why?" She questioned wondering why her big cousin would need baby clothes. "Well you see little Sybbie your Auntie Eddie is having a baby and I thought the two of us could fix up some of these old clothes and make some new ones for the baby." She answered her not realizing just how runny Sybbie's mouth could be. Sybbie squealed. "A baby?! Really?!" Rose laughed. "Yes Sybbie. You're going to have another little cousin. But you can't tell anyone about our little project. Ok?" She said. Sybbie nodded. "Ok. Can I have a girl cousin? Boys are smelly!" She exclaimed wrinkling her little nose. Rose laughed. "We'll see Sybbie."

Rose eventually found several boxes with baby clothes in them. She even found some of George's old things she could fix up just in case Edith were to have a boy. Rose led Sybbie with the boxes in both of their arms to her room so she could hide them. She spread them out on her bed and looked thoughtfully at the baby clothes. They ranged in all colors and sizes. "Now we need to find the smallest of the clothes first." She told her little partner as she began to pick through the clothes.

After nearly 2 hours all the clothes were organized in three piles. Boys. Girls. And out of fashion entirely. Rose was determined to make Edith's baby as fashionable as ever. So she along with Sybbie put the clothes back in the boxes before sliding them under her bed. "Now Sybbie. Every day the two of us will come in here and work on the clothes. Alright?" Rose said. Sybbie nodded tiredly. Picking through clothes was hard work for the little girl and she was ready for a nap and maybe luncheon too.

Rose chuckled at the droopy eyed toddler before picking her up and carrying her to the nursery where she laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. The little girl tried to keep her eyes opened but once the covers were pulled up to her chin she was out like a light. Rose smiled before going in search of something to do.

Part XVIII:

Cora had worked on the plans for the picnic the following weekend all morning so when she left the library to go to the dining room she was surprised to see her cousin strolling through the halls seemingly bored. "Rose dear what are you up to?" She asked. Rose smiled innocently. "Oh nothing Cousin Cora. Although I just put Sybbie to bed a few minutes ago." She answered. Cora raised an eyebrow. "In bed? But it is just now luncheon. What have you two been doing all morning?" She asked her. Rose grinned. "A surprise for later. You'll see. But Sybbie was tired afterwards so I took her to the nursery and tucked her in bed." Rose answered before walking into the dining room to see her cousins with flowers in their hairs giggling at the table.

She froze in shock. She had never seen the two sisters like this. Even with everything that was going on it was a strange sight to see. Rose sat down in her usual spot simply staring at the sisters. Cora smiled fondly at her two babies with marigolds in their hair and laughing together. She sat down and they all ate in peace.

Mary helped Edith in picking out foods that wouldn't make her too sick while Cora questioned Rose on her morning activities. Needless to say the only ones productive in their endeavors were Mary and Edith.

The rest of the day passed just as peacefully with Edith taking a nap after luncheon. Then spending the day with her sister. She was enjoying the new found friendliness with her sister. And frankly she didn't care how long it lasted as long as she had her sister on her side now when she needed her the most. Cora spent the rest of her day going over her plans with Carson and Rose spent the rest of the day playing with Sybbie and working on her special little project.

(This is the ninth chapter for Breakfast Woes. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	10. Chapter 10

Part XIX:

The next morning the Mary woke up bright and early as George and Tom were arriving that morning. While she had enjoyed her weekend with her sister she still missed her baby boy and couldn't wait to hold him in her arms once again. She rang for Anna to bring her some breakfast as she sat on her bed looking at a picture of her baby boy. She smiled at his little features as she traced the picture lovingly. She looked up and smiled at her maid as she came in with her tray. Mary got settled on her bed as Anna put the tray down across her lap for her.

"Anna. I wanted to thank you and Mrs. Hughes for what you've both done for me. I really appreciate you two watching over my sister as you've done. But now that she has told me you don't have to anymore." Mary said. Anna smiled. "It's a pleasure my lady but if you don't mind I think Mrs. Hughes enjoys watching over Lady Edith. There aren't as many maids anymore and I think she would enjoy being part maid to Lady Edith." She said. Mary thought for a moment. "After I am dressed for the day I would like you to send both Carson and Mrs. Hughes to the drawing room to me. Ok?" Mary asked. Anna smiled. "Of course my lady. I'll leave you to your breakfast." She said before leaving the room.

Mary finished her breakfast and rung for Anna to help her get ready for the day. After she was all ready to go she dismissed Anna and went to the drawing room to wait for Mrs. Hughes and Carson. She wasn't exactly sure how either of them would react to her newest request but she was confident in the fact that both servants were more loyal to the family than most of their high society friends were.

She smiled at the said two servants as they entered the room. Mary nodded for Carson to close the door before beginning in her request. "Mrs. Hughes. I first wanted to thank you for watching over my sister this past week. I am very pleased with your work." She said to which Mrs. Hughes smiled. "It was my pleasure my lady." She said. Mary smirked inwardly as she saw the slight look of pride in Carson's eyes as he gave Mrs. Hughes a slight nod in congratulations. "Now I was wondering what you thought about being Edith's official maid? You see before long she will start gaining weight around the abdomen and many a maid would look at her in disgust and would more than likely gossip with other maids and in turn spreading unfortunately true rumors about my sister." Mrs. Hughes nodded in understanding. "It would be my honor to serve the Lady Edith." She answered. Mary nodded. "Would this affect your housekeeper duties?" She asked. Mrs. Hughes shook her head. "No my lady. Most of my work is done before the family awakens, in the midafternoon, and after the family has gone to bed." Mary nodded. "That's good. If you find you cannot keep up with your work please let me know." Mary said.

Carson looked at the two women and frowned. "Excuse me Lady Mary but why can't Lady Edith's regular maid help her? Has she done something unpleasant? Shall I fire her?" He asked. Mary rolled her eyes. "No Carson she hasn't. I can tell you since I'm sure the whole staff will know before long. Edith is with child. I do hope that doesn't cause you to leave us?" Mary added. Carson shook his head. "Of course not my lady. While I am shocked I am and will always be loyal to your family and that includes Lady Edith. Although if I may say so if I ever caught the man that did that to her I would make him regret what he has done." He said. Mary smiled knowing just how true his statement was. Although she was his favorite there was no doubt in her mind just how much he cared for all three of the Crawley sisters. "Thank you Carson. That means a lot to me." She said before thanking Mrs. Hughes again and dismissing them.

Part XX:

Mary stood in the front of the abbey waiting impatiently as the motor that carried her precious baby boy drove up the driveway. Sybbie and Rose stood with her as Sybbie tried to race towards the moving motor. But Rose kept her little hand in hers tightly so she couldn't race off.

Once Tom, George, and nanny were out o the motor Mary ran to Tom and after pecking him on the cheek she took George into her arms and cuddled him contently. Rose let go of Sybbie's and and giggled and Sybbie nearly knocked Tom down as she ran to him. He scooped her up in his arms and tickled her. Nanny took Sybbie in for a nap after Mary convinced her to let George stay with her. Tom followed nanny intending to put his own daughter down for a nap.

Mary walked into the library and rolled her eyes at the sight of her sister sitting on the sofa reading a book. "Look at that Georgie your Auntie Eddie seems to like her books more than the future Earl of Grantham." She said loudly which caused George to giggle. Edith put down her book and stood up. "Your mother's right Georgie I do like my books more than the future Earl of Grantham. But I love my nephew the most." She said before taking him from his mother and holding him. She sat down and placed him on her knee as she played with him.

Mary sat down beside them and played with George as well. That was how Cora found them some time later. She smiled at the sight before frowning slightly. She knew in several months her little girl would have her own baby to play with. A baby much like George with no father. Except unlike both of their cousins Edith's child would be called a bastard as Edith has never and more than likely will never marry. She knew she would need to tell Robert soon as she doubted Edith ever would. She knew that she would need to find a way to protect her daughter and grandchild. And she was determined to never allow her third grandchild to be taken from her family. That baby needed them and she doubted Edith would ever forgive her if she allowed her child to be taken away from her.

(This is the tenth chapter for Breakfast Woes. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	11. Chapter 11

Part XXI:

The rest of the week passed by in a rush as Cora finished the final details for the party. Mary spend her time working with Tom on estate matters and with Edith and Gorge. Sybbie and Rose worked on the clothes. Going through all of them and finishing a lot of them by the time Saturday rolled around. Edith for the most part helped her mother and rested. She had begun to get headaches during the day time but after the first few days of telling her mother and sister and the two of them keeping her in her bed she decided to keep the rest of her headaches to herself. Violet, Isobel, and Tom were still unaware of what was going on. Although Violet suspected but felt it was her right as grandmother to be told instead of confronting Edith or even Cora.

Saturday arrived rather quickly for the residents of Downton Abbey and the sun shone bright over everything that had been set up the previous day. Mrs. Hughes was instructed to keep Edith hydrated at all times and she took her job seriously. She even instructed Mrs. Patmore to have a picture of lemonade full to the brim at all times of the day for Lady Edith. Rosamund arrived that morning and helped with the finishing details while she watched Edith very closely. She thought it odd that her niece held her head slightly at an angle and her eyes ever so squinted as though she was in pain. She asked her if she felt she should be carrying anything and after her niece assured her that her mother was only letting her lift the lightest of the boxes she backed off and simply kept a keen eye on her.

Once the party started Sybbie was allowed to wonder around the games and treat stands by herself as long as someone from the family could see her at all times. She was thrilled at the prospect and took advantage of her new found freedom. Georgie stayed in his mother's arms as Mary didn't want him getting hurt. Cora chuckled at her daughter's carefulness as she watched her carry the baby around to each of the stands and explain each one to him. Edith was walking around trying to ignore the raging ache in her head and the feelings of nausea. She didn't want to miss the party as she always enjoyed them and her mother had worked so hard on it. Tom simply wondered around with Rose keeping a keen eye on his daughter as she wove around people in an attempt to be a grownup. Rose chuckled at the little girl as she indulged herself in the fun of the day.

Just before the end of the party the Robert arrives. He stepped out of the motor and snuck up behind his lovely wife. He put his arms around her waist and grinned as she turned around with a look of shock that quickly turned to tears of joy. They shared a chaste yet loving kiss as the family rushed over to the happily reunited couple. Mary greeted her father with a kiss on the cheek as he tickled George's tummy. He was so happy to be home. He had missed his family dreadfully and hearing his grandson's giggle made him content in that he was home where he could live without the drama he had endured while in America helping Harold. He shook Tom's hand before Rose gave him a peck on the cheek. Edith was the slowest over to their group as she was feeling awful but put on a smile as she kissed her father's cheek. Her mother and sister, in the excitement of Robert's return, did not see how sick she really was.

Sybbie ran to her grandfather with sticky hands and a big grin. He quickly picked her up and hugged her. "Now how is my favorite granddaughter?" He asked her. Sybbie giggled. "Donk! Guess what?!" She asked him excited to finally tell the secret she had kept for almost a whole week. "What?" He asked amused at her enthusiasm. I bet she did something mischievous, he thought as he waited for her answer. Rose looked at Sybbie worriedly. "Auntie Eddie's having a baby!" She yelled.

Everything went silent as those who did not know processed this piece of information. Those that already knew paled. Robert looked shocked and turned to look at his youngest daughter. "Edith. Is this true?" He asked in a quiet emotionless voice. Edith bit her lip to keep the tears at bay as she nodded terrified as to what his reaction would be. "Say it." Robert said just as quiet as before. "I I'm p-pregnant papa." She said quietly as her voice cracked. Robert stood stock still as Tom took Sybbie from Robert in case he dropped her. Cora placed a hand on Robert's shoulder to try and placate him. "Pregnant? Pregnant!" Robert bellowed. "How could you be so stupid?! Whose is it? Who's is it?!" He demanded. Edith began to panic as she started to cry. "M-Michael G-gregson's." She cried. Robert stood in front of his daughter angrily. He couldn't believe it! His daughter! His red headed baby girl was having a baby. Out of wedlock! Everything he had known and was taught growing up was telling him to cast her out. But as he looked at his little girl sobbing. He couldn't do it. He couldn't cast her aside as if she was filth. But he wasn't sure if he could look at her again. At least not for a while yet. He quickly turned on his heel and mumbled that he needed to lie down as the journey home was tiring.

Edith watched him go with dread. He doesn't love me anymore, she thought. Mary and Cora held her tightly as Rose held onto George. "Give him time sweet." Cora said. "This was a huge shock to him." She said. Edith didn't say anything as the stress of her father's reaction, his actual reaction, and how she'd been feeling all day hit her all at once. She threw up all over herself and her mother and sister. They quickly rushed her inside to clean her up and put her to bed.

Sybbie looked at her father with tears in her eyes. "Did I do something bad?" She asked. Tom sighed. "No little love you didn't know any better." Sybbie nodded as she sniffled. Tom and Rose put the two kids to bed before going to bed themselves.

After the three women were cleaned up and Edith was lying in her bed Mary went to her room to go to bed hoping her father wouldn't hurt her sister. I cannot lose another sister, she thought before she fell asleep. Edith laid awake for several minutes as she calmed herself down. She was afraid this was it. She was afraid he would kick her out the next day. She thought he hated her. Those were her last thoughts before she drifted into a fitful sleep.

Part XXII:

After Cora was ready for bed she went to the dressing room and dismissed Bates as Robert had just finished getting ready for the night. She made him sit on the small bed in the room and shook her head at him. "Did you have to throw a fit out there?!" She demanded. Robert glared at her. "What was I supposed to do!?" He yelled. "I love her but for crying out loud she's having a baby! She's not even married yet! What will our friends think?! Our servants?! We'll be pariahs in our own society! In our own home! By all rights I should have her cast out and sent away to have the baby before leaving it with someone else before coming back home!" Cora stopped him in his rant. "You will do no such thing! Our daughter and third grandchild will live here! Do you understand me Robert Crawley?!" She yelled. Robert sighed. "I can't do this right now Cora. I still need to process this. Edith. My little girl with her nose in a book is having a baby. My baby is having a baby!" He yelled before sighing. "Please let me think. We can talk in the morning." He said. Cora sighed and nodded before going into her room and going to sleep.

Robert stayed up most of the night simply thinking about the situation he now found himself in. He knew he couldn't cast his own child out. He just didn't know what to do. All he really knew was that Gregson was going to pay dearly if he ever showed his face around Edith again.

(This is the tenth chapter for Breakfast Woes. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	12. Chapter 12

Part XXIII:

The next morning everyone was somber and the house was unusually quiet. The downstairs was awake and doing their morning chores while gossiping in hushed voices. Anytime Carson was nearby the staff stopped talking knowing that he didn't like the staff gossiping about the family. As they ate their breakfast one of the maids that hadn't been there that long spoke up. "So how should we address and treat the bastard?" She asked. Nearly everyone glared at her while to everyone's shock Thomas spoke up in defense of Edith and her child. "Lady Edith's child shall be treated just as Miss Sybbie and Master George are. That child is still the grandchild of the Earl and Countess of Grantham." He said icily to the maid. The maid scoffed. "Lady Edith is a whore. She's no better than the rest of us here. In fact we are all better than she is." She retorted not willing to back down. Thomas glared at the young woman. "Lady Edith is not a whore and if I ever hear you say that again you will regret it!" He threatened. He may not be Edith's biggest fan but he still respected her as she was kind to the wounded soldiers that came to rest as Downton. He understood that people make mistakes and didn't feel he had the right to judge her.

Everyone looked at Thomas in shock and respect. Carson cleared his throat. "For once I agree with Mr. Barrow but I do not believe his Lordship would appreciate a dead maid." He said eyeing Thomas. Thomas nodded in understanding. "As for you." He said facing the maid. "Let this stand as a warning to you and to everyone here. If I so much as hear and inkling that one of you has been disrespectful to Lady Edith or her child to her face or behind her back. You will be fired. Is that understood?" He asked them. They all nodded in understanding. The rest of the meal passed in silence before Daisy spoke up. "What shall I make for Lady Edith's breakfast? Will she require anything different or special to help with her nausea?" She asked honestly. Mrs. Patmore smiled fondly at her in all but blood daughter. "Don't you worry about that Daisy I'll fix her the very things her sisters ate when they were with child. I'll teach you some tricks as well." She said. Daisy smiled at her. "Thank you Mrs. Patmore.

Shortly after the servants finished their breakfast Lady Mary's and Lady Rose's bells rang for their maids. Anna and Rose's maid both went up to their mistresses rooms. Anna brought Mary her breakfast while Rose's maid got Rose ready for the day. Edith woke up shortly afterwards and Mrs. Hughes went up with a tray of light foods from Mrs. Patmore for Edith to eat. Edith was sitting in her bed still feeling awful from the previous night and wasn't ready to face her father so she smiled in thanks as Mrs. Hughes gave her the tray. After Mrs. Hughes did her new morning routine of checking with Edith on how she felt she left the room.

Robert woke up fairly later than usual and instead of ringing for Bates he decided to get himself dressed before heading into the dining room for breakfast. He was still in shock and anger about Edith's situation so was relieved when he saw that only Rose and Tom were seated at the table eating their breakfast. Robert sat down and began to eat not bothering to read the paper. He couldn't stop thinking about Edith and what he was going to do. He still hadn't made a decision about what to do but he did know he had to talk to Cora and Edith later before any decisions were made.

Tom watched his father-in-law with worry. He couldn't believe Edith was pregnant and could only imagine how awful Robert must feel. But he did know what mistakes his uncle had made in regards to his older cousin when she found herself in the same situation. "Robert?" He began. Robert looked up at him from his untouched plate silently. "I can't imagine how you feel. I'm still in shock and angry with Gregson after finding out yesterday and she's simply my sister-in-law. But my cousin went through a similar situation and I don't want you making the same mistakes he did." Robert looked shocked. "What did he do?" He asked. Tom sighed. "He forced Madeline to give up her son to her parents to raise as their own. Although she still got to watch him grow up she never got to love her son as she had wanted to. She grew resentful towards her parents and took the child when he was 5 and ran away from home. No one had seen or heard from them since. I don't want to see this family. My family torn apart like that." Tom finished. Robert looked thoughtful. "Thank you Tom. I appreciate you telling me about that. I also don't want our family torn apart by this." He said.

Rose spoke up. "Then why did you yell at her last night?" She asked. Robert sighed. "It's hard Rose. Finding out that your daughter, your unmarried daughter, is pregnant is a lot to take in. And it hurts me. I love her Rose but I don't know what to do right now." He answered. Rose rolled her eyes slightly not quite understanding. "You should've told her that instead of yelling then." She retorted not trying to be rude. Tom quickly stepped in before one or the other of them blew up. "Now Rose while his reaction wasn't right. He has a right to be furious. If Sybbie were to ever be in that situation I would be the same. HE had just found out. We all have to give him time." Robert looked at his son-in-law in appreciation as Rose sighed and nodded in understanding.

The rest of the breakfast was silent as Tom and Rose ate and Robert simply moved the food around on his plate.

Part XXIV:

After everyone was fed and dressed for the day Robert and Cora sat in the drawing room alone together. Robert was silent as he waited for Cora to say something. Once Cora realized that Robert wasn't going to start the conversation. She began. "Let me get one thing straight before you speak Robert. Edith is our daughter. No matter what she does we will always love her and this is no different. I refuse to send my baby girl away. Or her baby away. I will not do that no matter what the world thinks of us or of her. Is that understood?" She asked sternly and slowly as if she were talking to a child. Robert nodded. "I've also come to that conclusion. I do love her Cora but this is too much for me. But after what Tom said at breakfast I will not accept less of Edith raising her own child. And I prefer to have them here." He answered. Cora looked confused. "What did he say?" She asked. Robert told him everything Tom had said and Cora sighed. "I agree with both of you then. Edith and that baby stay here with her as the recognized mother." Robert nodded.

"But what about mama? What about our friends? Our connections? And where in God's name is Michael Gregson?!" He demanded. Cora sighed. "We will talk to mama together. Maybe we could even send for my mama as extra support for Edith and for us. As for our friends and connections. The world is changing Robert. Many of our friends are losing their connections and wealth. We are the few lucky ones. If we lose out connections we can either make new ones or go with the flow. As for our friends. These next few months will show us which ones are true and which ones are not." She answered. "As for Michael. Edith will tell you the whole situation. It is not my story to tell."

Robert sighed. "Fine. Let's send for your mother and we will figure something out. But Cora it's going to take some time for me to trust or even look at Edith in the face again." Cora sighed. "I know. I've known a little over a week now but I still find myself not trusting her. As long as we show our love and support. That's the important thing." Robert nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to her later. On another note has she seen Dr. Clarkson yet?" He asked. Cora sighed. "I haven't gotten around to that yet." Robert nodded. "I understand. I'll send for him tomorrow then unless anything happens today. I don't want to lose her like we did Sybil and Edith has never been as strong as Mary is." As Cora nodded her agreement.

Edith entered the room looking pale and warn out. She looked terrified of having walked in on her parents. She turned to leave so she wouldn't have to face her father but before she took a step out of the door Cora called her back. "You and your father need to talk." She said standing up to leave. Edith sat down across form her father not daring to look him in the face. Cora whispered that they both loved her in her ear before leaving.

(This is the twelfth chapter for Breakfast Woes. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	13. Chapter 13

Part XXV:

Robert looked at his daughter across from him and shook his head in frustration. "Why Edith?" He asked. Edith didn't look up as she answered him. "I wasn't thinking papa." She answered truthfully. Robert sighed. "When and where did this happen?" He asked. He didn't really want to know but he wanted to know if trusting Rosamund to watch her had been the right thing to do. "The last time I was in London for several days. I had told you and mama how long I would be there while I told Aunt Rosamund I would be there a day later than I had told you and mama. I went with him to his apartment and I spent the night with him." She answered afraid of what his reaction would be.

Robert eyed her sternly. "So you lied to us so you could sleep with a man you were not married to?" He asked. "No! No papa. I lied so I could spend extra time with him. I hadn't planned on actually sleeping with him. I love him papa." She said. Robert snorted. "Clearly he didn't love you Edith. He slept with an unmarried woman and now where is he? Huh? He's gone!" He said getting more and more angry. "It's not like that papa! You don't know the whole story." She said feeling her temper rise. "Well then Edith, tell me the whole story." He responded. Edith pursed her lips trying to calm herself down. "He's married papa. He's married to a lunatic. She lives in an asylum and doesn't know who he is. He admitted this to me before anything started. We love each other and it's not fair that he has to stay tied down to a crazy lady. So we became married in all but the law. He even signed over the magazine to me if anything were to happen to him. He decided to go to Germany to become a citizen so he could file for a divorce from her and come back to marry me. But he's missing now." She said trying not to cry.

Robert sighed and rubbed his temples. "Oh Edith. While I feel sorry for him in his position that does not give him the right to make you his glorified mistress." "But papa I'm not his mistress!" Edith demanded. "Edith Violet Crawley you had a relationship and slept with a married man. That makes you a mistress. He had no right to do that to you." He said looking her in the eyes before Edith looked back down at her lap. "Like I said I feel sorry for the man but no man with honor takes a woman as his mistress for any reason. Is that understood?" He asked sternly. Edith looked up at him and glared through her teary eyes. "No papa. He was an honorable man! He loved me more than any man ever has. And at least he never abandoned me even after you treated him poorly." She said coldly. Robert sighed and shook his head. What have I done? He asked himself. If only he hadn't pushed Strallan away then Edith wouldn't be in this situation. At first he thought maybe he could convince the man to marry her to save her from this scandal but when he looked at her hard face he realized something. He realized his daughter could never love a man like Strallan again. She could never love a good honorable if not boring man again.

Robert decided to change the subject not wanting to get into another argument over Gregson. "Now your mother and I agree you should be allowed to stay here and raise the child as your own. But what do you want to do?" He asked. Edith looked at him in shock. She was certain she would either be kicked out and or her baby would be. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe they still loved her. Even her father. "I want to keep my baby papa. I want to live here raise my own child. But what of society? The social rules? Mary's inheritance? This is her kingdom. I have ruined it for her." She said. Robert looked closely at his daughter. "There will be a scandal and I'd rather you stay here until after the child is born before going into London for anything. But we will deal with all of that as it comes. As for your sister. I would ask her those questions. It will ultimately be her choice if you both stay here and as for how long." He answered her. Edith nodded in understanding.

Robert realized he needed to show his daughter he loved her even though he wasn't ready to show his support yet so he stood up and stood in front of her. "I love you Edith. And I always will. But right now I am not ready for all of this. So just give me some time to get used to the idea. Ok?" He asked. Edith looked up at him gratefully before standing up and hugging him. He stood still for a moment before embracing her in a quick hug before letting go of her and kissing her forehead. "I still am not happy with Gregson and if he shows up he had better be properly divorced with a proposal on his lips." He said. Edith sighed. "He's dead papa. We all know that. Now they simply must find his body." She said before Robert left her in the room alone.

Edith sat back down and thought about what had just happened. She was glad that her parents were letting her keep the baby and letting them both stay at the abbey. But she didn't like how her father dismissed Michael as if he were some common troublemaker. She vowed to prove to her father what a good man Michael was. She simply had to find a way to convince him that he was an honorable man.

Part XXVI:

The maid that had spoken up at the breakfast table was silently fuming on her way into the village to send a letter to her sister. She couldn't believe she had been lectured for calling that woman a whore. Or the child a bastard. That's exactly what they were. And now she had to treat her with respect or face getting fired. As she entered the post office she inwardly smirked at the sight of Spratt picking up some stamps for his mistress. She knew just how gossipy that man could be if the right button was pushed. Her sister had told her stories of the butler. Of how he gossiped with the maids and butlers in London when he visited friends there. Maybe it was time to bring down the mighty Crawleys. At least bring down the whore to the level in which she belongs.

The maid dropped her letter off and followed Spratt for a bit before tapping him on the shoulder. After exchanging pleasantries she went in for the bite. "Have you heard the latest news of the family?" She asked him. Spratt frowned and shook his head. "What news would a common maid have?" He asked curiously. "Let's just say the Dowager's granddaughter is not as pure as people would be made to believe." She answered. His frown deepened. "What do you mean?" "Let's just say she's got something cooking and no ring on her finger." She answered. Spratt looked confused for several minutes before gasping. "Really?" He asked. "Really. Heard it from the whore's very own lips. Her grandmother doesn't treat as she should does she? Always expecting you to serve those lower than your station allows. I bet she'll expect you to serve the whore. Unless of course. Oh never mind." She said. Spratt practically groaned with frustration. "Unless what?" He drawled. "Unless the word were to spread around London of their dirty little secret. If their high society friends knew then you could squeeze your way into a better more distinguished job as that family crumbled." She said before going back to the abbey.

She knew he wouldn't keep quiet for long. And neither would her sister. She wasn't the little sister of Sarah O'Brien for nothing. Now to watch the fireworks. She thought as she went back to her work.

(This is the thirteenth chapter for Breakfast Woes. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	14. Chapter 14

Part XXVII:

By the time luncheon rolled around Edith had an awful headache. It pounded against her skull so painfully that she refused to leave her room. Her curtains were drawn in to keep the sun out and even then she had her head buried under her covers. She felt sick to her stomach as tears sprang to her eyes from the pain in her head. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. Surely her headache should've gone away. But instead it seemed to increase with each passing moment.

Mary went to go check on her as she hadn't seen her all day and was worried about her. She walked into her room and frowned at the darkness of the room. She quickly went to Edith's side and gently took the blanket from her sister's head. "Are you alright Edith?" She asked her voice gentle. Edith shook her head as a tear ran down her cheek. "My head." She squeaked out. Mary became alarmed and yelled for her mother hoping someone would heart her cries and get Cora. Luckily Anna was in the area and went in search of Cora. She found her in the nursery playing with the children. After Anna told her that she had heard Mary call for her from Edith's room Cora raced to her daughters.

She entered the room and stood beside Mary. "What's going on?" She asked. Mary looked at her mother in worry. "Her head. She's having an awful headache. That's not normal. Is it?" She asked. Cora frowned. "They can be but not to this extent. I'll send for Dr. Clarkson." She said before ringing for Mrs. Hughes. Mrs. Hughes arrived quickly and after being instructed to she went straight to the hospital.

Dr. Clarkson ran into Robert on his way to Edith's room following Mrs. Hughes. "Dr. Clarkson?" He asked. "What brings you here?" The doctor shrugged. "Mrs. Hughes told me something was wrong with Lady Edith and that I should come immediately. Has she been ill?" He asked. Robert sighed. "She's pregnant." Dr. Clarkson looked in shock at Robert. "I am so sorry Lord Grantham if there is anything I can do let me know." Robert nodded in thanks. "Just keep them both alive. Please." The doctor nodded in understanding. "Of course."

They arrived at Edith's room just to see the curtains being opened and Edith sitting up in bed pale and shaken. "What happened?" Dr. Clarkson asked as he went to Edith's side. "Has there been any bleeding?" He asked. At the women's worried glances he continued. "His Lordship told me." Cora nodded. "She's had headaches off and on for days now and she just had one that had her in tears. She's also been nauseated but that is normal." Dr. Clarkson frowned. He knew her history and that of her sisters and was worried that something serious was starting to develop. "If you all do not mind I would like to examine her in private." He said. To which everyone complied and left the door. Cora shut it behind her as she was reminded of her darling Sybil and what had happened to her.

Dr. Clarkson exposed her stomach and frowned at the slight bump. "How far are you?" He asked. "About 7 or 8 weeks." Edith answered. Richard nodded and took out his stethoscope to hear the heartbeat. He looked slightly confused as he moved it around her stomach before frowning. Edith looked worriedly at the doctor. He felt around her stomach then asked her about her symptoms. She told him about the nausea, the dizziness from before, and the headaches. He nodded as he listened to her. He then instructed her to pee in a small cup before setting out his equipment and examining it. He frowned as he began to suspect what he had feared. She seemed to be much like her sister but he wouldn't be sure for a few more weeks. He called the family back in and had them sit down.

"I have some good news but also some bad news for you. First of all unless I am mistaken I heard two heartbeats and felt two small masses in your womb. So I have come to the conclusion that you are having twins. Now for the bad news. As you no doubt remember Lady Sybil had preeclampsia. Now women carrying multiples, are pregnant for the first time, and have had sisters or mothers with preeclampsia have a very high risk of developing it. Now I will not be certain for several more weeks but the headaches are a sign and there is a small yet unnatural amount of protein in your urine." He said.

Cora let out a small sob as Mary and Edith looked shocked. Robert spoke up. "What will happen now?" He asked. Richard sighed. If I am right once the babies are just old enough to survive out of the womb or directing as her labor starts I will take them from her by caesarian section. The only thing that can be done now is to keep her on bed rest for most of the day and take salt from her diet completely. Hopefully it will not develop but if it does I want her either moved to the hospital or the hospital staff or most of it will come up here close to the delivery." Robert nodded. He couldn't believe he might lose another daughter to that horrible disease. But he would do what he could to help her get through this. "Thank you Dr. Clarkson." The doctor nodded before telling them he'd be by in a few weeks before taking his leave. He was determined to save this one. He already lost Sybil he would not lose Edith as well.

The rest of the week was rather subdued as the family was all told and everyone tried to process what was going on.

Part XXVIII:

By the end of the week Spratt was in London visiting with an old friend. He told them about Edith's situation and was shocked to find that the whole of London was already buzzing with the news. He was satisfied with the knowledge that soon news would hit Downton that the rumor mill had been started and he wanted to be the one to get the ball rolling.

Once he arrived back to the house he went straight to the Dowager only to find her sitting with her daughter-in-law. Neither of their eyes were dry as they talked about the difficult road that lay ahead for their family. Spratt decided to wait for the right moment to spill the beans as it were.

Violet watched Cora sadly. She shouldn't have to lose another child. She thought sadly. If anyone were to ask her she would deny that she loved Cora like a daughter but in all reality she did love her daughter-in-law and to see her in such pain hurt her tremendously. Unfortunately she couldn't take the almost diagnosis away. She couldn't fix her family this time. She felt hopeless but she had to be strong. Someone had to be. "Cora. At least now we know much earlier so we can prepare to help her out. And Clarkson can help her get through this alive. But please do not shut Robert out again. Neither of you could handle that right now." Cora nodded. "I know. We need each other terribly now more than ever. I won't turn on him. Not again." She answered. And she wouldn't. Not if she were to survive this. Not if her family was to survive this.

(This is the fourteenth chapter for Breakfast Woes. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Now it might seem that I am being unoriginal with the preeclampsia but the risk factors that Clarkson mentioned are real. Both Mary and Edith would be susceptible to it especially with their first pregnancies. Now I promise not to kill Edith. But that is all I will say for now. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	15. Chapter 15

Part XXIX:

As Cora visited with her mother-in-law Rose sat on her bed with the clothes spread out around her. While the idea of having two babies in the house was exciting she couldn't help but feel her excitement ebb away with the fact the Edith could die. She had grown to love her cousin. And while she could be standoffish and sharp tongued at times she enjoyed her time with her. She had enjoyed going to London with her although she didn't see much of her. She loved reading her articles that she wrote for the Sketch. She even enjoyed siting with her at tea even when she was conversing with others. She didn't know what she would do without her cousin. Downton had become her home and she couldn't bear for one of them to be taken from her.

Rose sighed as she thought of what she should do with the clothing. She wasn't sure if Edith would even want the clothes with the possibility of one or both of the babies dying at birth. Rose decided to ask Robert what he thought she should do. That was when she had an idea. She grinned as she thought of a way to help her older cousin and help her make a decision. She gathered the clothes up and placed them in one box before carrying it down to the pool room where Robert had been spending much of his time with his precious dog.

Part XXX:

As Rose went to the pool room to talk to Robert, Mary stood in the nursery looking around the room thinking of where two more cribs could go. She figured the twins could sleep in Edith's room for the first few weeks if not months before she had to sit down as a wave of emotions washed over her. She could feel herself choke up on tears at the thought that Edith or the twins might not make it. She couldn't bear to lose another sister. She just couldn't. When Sybil had died she had felt a part of her own heart die as well. And she was afraid if Edith died even more of her heart would die. But most of all she would be alone. She would no longer have a sister around to sit with. Or to reminisce with. She wasn't even sure what to do or what to say to Edith so she had avoided her that first week.

Tom walked in and watched Mary sadly for a moment. He couldn't believe he could lose a sister. The Crawley's another daughter. And to the same thing. To preeclampsia. He decided he needed to talk to Mary. Edith needed her big sister now. More than ever. And Mary needed her little sister just as much. If not more. So Mary couldn't continue to avoid Edith any longer.

He cleared his throat and sighed as Mary's tear streaked face looked up at him. Luckily Isobel had offered to watch the children that day to give everyone a small reprieve.

"Mary, I know you are hurting. We all are. No one wants to lose Edith. But you can't hide from her. You cannot hide from her." He said.

Mary sighed. "I know Tom. But it's hard. When I looked at her after Clarkson left all I could see was Sybil. All I could see was my baby sister lying there dead. I can't look at Edith without wanting to scream and sob all at once!" She said as her frustration began to mount.

Tom nodded. "I understand. But you must cherish this time you do have with her. You need to offer her your love and support now before it is too late. Even if you simply sit beside her reading a book. Or even playing with George. She need you Mary and you need her as well." He said.

Mary took a deep breath and nodded. "I know. I'll go see her soon. Just, just give me some time. Please Tom. I just need a little time." She said as she looked at him pleadingly.

Tom nodded. "Of course. But don't wait forever. You'll regret it if you do."

Mary nodded. She supposed Tom had regrets when it came to Sybil. So she resolved that before another week passed she would see her sister and simply be there for her.

Tom smiled pleased that she would take his advice to heart as he saw her thinking face. He regretted not being there through Sybil's whole pregnancy and not fighting harder with Robert over Sybbie's birth. He wouldn't make the same mistakes again and he wouldn't allow his family to either.

Part XXXI:

Edith had, naturally, been hit the hardest by the news. While the idea of having twins both frightened and excited her the knowledge that she could leave them orphans or that she could lose them completely terrified her. She didn't know what to do or how to feel as each day she ate little food and drank plenty of water. She hadn't moved much from her bed. She was too afraid to hurt the babies. That and her mother had forbade her from leaving her room without a companion. And while Mrs. Hughes was an excellent helper she didn't want to take away from her other duties. And the idea of having to be with or even converse with her own family made her uneasy and anxious. While she craved their love and support she knew from her mother's example that they would be uneasy around her and treat her as if she was some sort of invalid or mental patient. And it hurt to be treated like that from her own family.

Every morning she would caress her stomach and imagine two little ones running around the room and smile. "Hello my darlings" She would say. She wasn't sure if they would ever hear her voice but she did love them and wanted them to know how loved and wanted they were. She was more grateful than ever that she hadn't gone through with the abortion. Although the birth might kill her she could no longer imagine Downton without a pair of twins in it. She just hoped she would live to see them grow up. And she hoped they would live as well.

Part XXXII:

Rose entered the pool room and sat in the chair across from a listless Robert. She knew he was hurt and struggling so she hoped he would be receptive of her request. She cleared her throat after placing the box on the floor in front of her making sure his dog couldn't get into it. Although she had been as listless as Robert had been. It was as if she understood what was going on and knew it hurt her master deeply.

"Cousin Robert?" Rose began.

Robert looked over at her and sighed. "Yes Rose?" He asked quietly.

"Well you see I've been working on this project and I was unsure if I should give it to Edith or not and I thought you could help me with it." She said trying to read his expressionless face. She sighed as he didn't speak again. She decided to go ahead and continue. "You see I had found old baby clothes in one of the storage rooms and Sybbie and I have fixed them up for the babies. But that was before we knew they were twins. I'm not sure if Edith would want them now or not. And I also thought you could help get some other things the twins will need put together." She said in a rush unsure of his reaction.

Robert spotted the box and picked it up. He opened it and pulled out a tiny nightgown that had belonged to Sybil when she was a baby. He swallowed a sob as he was hit with the realization that he could lose a second daughter in just a few months. He really didn't want to be reminded of what he stood to lose but he knew he needed to be strong for his family. He was the man of the house. His father had always told him that the man of the house had to be strong or the house would crumble and fall. He took a deep breath looking at Rose. He could see that this project of hers meant a lot to her so he offered her a small smile.

(This is the fifteenth chapter for Breakfast Woes. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. What did you think of how I've separated it now? Does it flow better being put in more parts? Please let me know what you think! Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)

"Of course I'll help you." He said to which Rose smiled happily. Robert looked at the nightgown in his hands. Maybe it would be good for him to do some productive with his time.


	16. Chapter 16

Part XXXIII:

As Rose and Robert looked through the clothes Isobel was at Crawley house playing with Sybbie and George. She couldn't imagine how Cora and Robert must feel. Although she had lost her only child she had only had to go through that once. This would be the third time they would have to lose a child. The third child they would have to bury. So she had decided to be there for them in any way she could, they were always at her side and she would be there for them as they needed her.

She smiled softly as George started to stack his wooden blocks. He could only manage to get five stacked before pushing over the small tower in excitement and giggling. Sybbie would scold her little cousin before helping him rebuild the tower each time. George would help her put the blocks up before once again pushing it down with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Sybbie would huff with exasperation each time although her little lips would lift at the corners and her eyes shone with laughter.

She was very much like her mother in everything she did. She was as stubborn and full of life as Sybil had been. And George was so much like his father it sometimes hurt to be with him. The way he smiled. His curiosity was also like his father had been as a child. Even as an adult Matthew had been curious. If not stubborn.

It was times like this that made Isobel sad. She felt awful that the two sweet children that played on her carpeted sitting room would never know just how much like their parents that they were. And she wished Sybil and Matthew could be there to watch as their children grew up. They were such good children that it was a shame that they would never know their parents and their parents would never know them. But Isobel would not dwell on that. Instead she would watch over the sweet little ones and enjoy them as long as she was permitted to.

Part XXXIV:

After Cora's visit with Violet she went back to the abbey and went to check in on Edith. She walked into her room and smiled sadly as Edith lay in bed with a book opened on her chest fast asleep. She knew her daughter was often very tired but she also knew just how bored Edith could become. So she was glad to see her daughter taking a rest during the day. Maybe she should be allowed out a bit, Cora wondered. But she didn't want to chance anything when it came to her little girl. But Clarkson had told her and Mary during their pregnancies that daily exercise was important. He encouraged walks in the gardens and small outings in the lawn. In fact Robert would often times take her on little picnics while she was carrying each of her daughters.

She could recall cool spring days lounging in the gardens eating finger sandwiches and sipping on tea while Robert would try to force feed her biscuits. She smiled fondly as she recalled a time when he had actually carried her out to the gardens a month before Mary was born and read her stories while making sure she ate every biscuit in the basket he had packed himself.

Maybe it was bad of Edith to lay in bed all day every day. Although she was on bed rest surely they could find Matthew's old chair and roll her around the grounds. They could have picnics in the gardens like she had so many years before. It was then as Edith stirred in her sleep that Cora decided to have someone find that old chair and get her daughter out of her dark bedroom and into the fresh air.

She kissed her sleeping daughter on the forehead before ringing for Mrs. Hughes. Not long after she rang the bell Mrs. Hughes appeared.

"Yes mi 'lady?" She asked worriedly.

Cora smiled gently at her. "Edith is fine Mrs. Hughes. I was actually hoping you could have one of the servants go in search of Matthew's old chairs. I thought Edith could do with some fresh air and a change in deanery." She said.

Mrs. Hughes nodded. "Of course mi 'lady. I shall send for one of them to fetch it now. How soon would you like it here?" She asked.

Cora thought for a moment. "As soon as you can get it here. I'd like to have a picnic for dinner instead of a large affair in the dining room." She said. "Could you let Mrs. Patmore know?" She asked.

Mrs. Hughes smiled. "Of course mi 'lady. I'll go now." She said before taking her leave. She smiled as she went downstairs. Maybe things were looking up now. Maybe Downton Abbey would have some light in it now even though the future was so dark and dreary.

Part XXXV:

Once Mrs. Hughes went downstairs she went straight to Thomas. Although he usually refused to do anything beneath his station after his initial defense of Lady Edith she figured he was the best person for the job. She found him in the servants' hall reading the paper.

"Mr. Barrow? Her ladyship would like Master Matthew's old chair to roll Lady Edith around. Would you mind fetching it for her if you aren't busy?" She asked hoping she didn't bruise his extra-large ego.

Thomas was in the mood to refuse to do anything Mrs. Hughes asked of him but seeing as it wasn't an order and it was to help Lady Edith he folded the paper and stood up. "Of course Mrs. Hughes." He said. He figured if he did this for her Ladyship then he could take Carson's job sooner rather than later for showing his loyalty. And he did like Lady Edith a tad more than he did the Lady Mary.

Mrs. Hughes thanked him before going into the kitchen to see Mrs. Hughes instructing Daisy on

a new recipe she had just read of in a letter from her sister.

Mrs. Hughes cleared her throat to get her friend's attention. "Mrs. Patmore her Ladyship would like to have a picnic for the evening meal if you don't mind. Just a small and light affair of course." She said

Mrs. Patmore smiled. "Of course Mrs. Hughes. Luckily I can simply slice the lamb for sandwiches and save most of the food for tomorrow as I hadn't started on everything yet. Will Lady Edith be joining them?" She asked.

Mrs. Hughes nodded. "Yes she will be. Mr. Barrow is actually getting Master Matthew's old chair as we speak."

Mrs. Patmore looked surprised but chose not to speak up. She was glad that Lady Edith would be getting out of the house. She hadn't thought it healthy for the young woman to be holed up in her room day in and day out. So as she began to prepare for the family's picnic she smiled at the thought of the young woman getting some fresh air. As well as the family living more than they had all week.

Part XXXVI:

Mrs. O'Brien's niece, Ella, grinned as she read her sister's letter. It seemed the family would be visited by Shrimpie and Susan very soon. According to her sister they were concerned when they heard the rumors and while Shrimpie simply wanted to be of help and support Susan was planning on finding out the truth and telling all of her friends as she stayed in London. Ella couldn't wait for that evening when they would arrive at the abbey. Maybe now they would either kick out the whore or finally be brought down several pegs.

Ella hated working as a maid and she hated the way the family treated her as if she was lower than them. In defense of the family they really did treat all under their employ fairly and justly. They were also flexible when it came to the servants wanting time off when they asked ahead of time. Or even in case of an emergency. But Ella didn't care. She wanted to see all families like the Crawleys destroyed and made to work like she was.

In just a few more hours the family wouldn't know what hit them. If only she had realized how loyal a family she was messing with was. And just how respected and cared for they were by most members of society.

(This is the sixteenth chapter for Breakfast Woes. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. What did you think of how I've separated it now? Does it flow better being put in more parts? Please let me know what you think! Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	17. Chapter 17

Part XXXVII:

Thomas found the old chair and took it to Lady Edith's room so that her ladyship would know who had gotten it for her. He knocked on the door and when Cora opened it a moment later he offered her a small smile.

"I have the old chair here mi 'lady. Shall I help you with anything else?" He asked.

Cora smiled at the under-butler. "If you could help me get Edith into it. That would be wonderful." She said as she led Thomas inside.

Thomas saw that Lady Edith was propped up in bed by her many pillows. She looked unnaturally pale from being inside for a whole week. She smiled at him as he brought the chair to the side of the bed. As Cora began to help her sit up she rolled her eyes and pushed her mother slightly away from her.

"I can get up on my own mama. I'm not lame." She said as she walked over to the chair and sat down in it. She knew arguing with her mother over needing the chair or not would be a waste of time. But she didn't see what harm walking around a bit could do to the twins. So she got into the chair without any arguments this time.

Cora thanked Thomas before asking him to lay out some of the old ramps that they had used with Matthew and the solders. Thomas nodded and set about doing just that although after finding one of them he ordered Moseley to finish the job which he did with very little grumbling as Baxter had offered to help him.

Part XXXIV:

Shrimpie Flintshire rolled his eyes as Susan once again began to gossip about their cousin's daughter. She had been going on about it for nearly a week and to be frank he was sick of it. He didn't see how it was any of their business whether or not Edith had involved herself in an affair. Not that he actually believed the rumors. All he could picture was a shy slightly awkward 6 year old trying to act like her older sister while sneaking extra biscuits into her frock. Anytime he thought of Robert's girls it was always as children. He couldn't help it they had been to the abbey so often before and right after their marriage that they saw the girls quite often. But Susan was determined to get to the bottom of those awful rumors and start spreading more. He knew how she worked. She had tried spreading rumors about Cora when she had first married Robert but thankfully even before he fell in love with her he was very protective of his American bride and stopped each rumor before they became out of hand.

Susan reentered their compartment on the train after chatting with some old acquaintances. She looked at Shrimpie in disgust.

"Surely these horrendous rumors disgust you?" She asked. "To think a Crawley as a whore! And to make matters worse they say she was with a married man or even more than one! Shrimpie! Are you listening to me?!" She shrieked.

Shrimpie sighed. "No. I will not listen to you call our little cousin such foul names. The fact that you believe let alone help spread these rumors disgusts me! Have you no family honor?" He asked wishing he could warn his poor cousin's family.

Susan huffed. "Family loyalty? If the rumors are true then she threw that out the moment she spread her legs." She said.

Shrimpie glared at her. "That's enough Susan! Leave the poor girl alone! And even if they are true we will support her as only a family can!" He yelled before leaving the compartment to get himself something to drink.

Part XXXV:

Once the ramps were all in place and Baxter informed Cora. She rolled Edith through the house to the drawing room just in time for tea. The family was already there and ready for tea. Even the children were there and playing on the floor. Everyone looked up to see Cora and Edith and smiled.

Robert walked over to them and kissed Cora lightly before taking the chair and moving her right beside the couch. He smiled down at his daughter and kissed her cheek. He may not like it but he had decided to put aside his feelings and simply love and support his daughter.

Mary smiled softly at her sister. She didn't know how to show Edith how much she loved her and supported her. After a quick glance from Tom after he had kissed Edith on the cheek she nodded and scooted right beside her sister. She didn't say anything. She simply held her hand while Sybbie asked Edith why she sat in a chair with wheels. It was a very simple thing. The holding of the hands. But in that moment that is all the two sisters needed.

Sybbie stood in front of her red headed aunt and frowned. "Auntie Eddie? Why are you in a wheelie chair?" She asked innocently.

Edith smiled fondly at the little girl. "You see Sybbie Auntie Eddie is very tired so she is using you Uncle Matthew's old wheel chair so she doesn't get overly tired." She explained.

Sybbie thought for a moment and sighed. "Oh. I thought you were the queen of the pixies and that was your throne." She said sadly. Her grandfather had taken to telling her funny stories with magical beings in them and she had hoped the pixies had been real. "Donk said that pixies all had gold hair and rode in thrones." She said sadly.

Edith chuckled before smirking at her papa as he chuckled at his granddaughter's logic. "It seems you have found me out darling Sybbie. I am indeed the pixie queen." She said dramatically.

Sybbie looked up brightly at her and clapped her hands excitedly. "Brilliant!" She exclaimed.

All of the adults laughed and clapped along with her bringing giggles from George. After they had all calmed down slightly Cora cleared her throat.

"This evening we will not be having a normal dinner. Instead we will be having a picnic in the gardens. Including Edith." She smiled as her daughter blushed slightly. Every smiled and agreed to having a picnic and after being told they could join them the two children smiled and jumped around excitedly. Even Violet and Isobel agreed to attend that evening. It would be a family affair. If only they knew just how true that was.

Part XXXVI:

Susan and Shrimpie arrived in Downton at dinner time and ordered a meal at the local pub. They ate in silence, much to the joy of Shrimpie, as O'Brien and their butler called for a cab and piled the luggage into it. Susan was determined to stay a few nights to figure out what all was going on and to try and force Rose to come home with them if the rumors were true. While Shrimpie was hoping to help out his wife's family in any way he can.

As they ate their dinner they glared at each other as they wanted so badly to yell at each other for the other's behavior on the train. After they finished up they went into the cab and instructed the driver to take them to the abbey. Although Shrimpie ordered the driver to take the longest way if he wanted paid several pounds extra.

(This is the seventeenth chapter for Breakfast Woes. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	18. Chapter 18

Part XXXVII:

Once Carson let Cora know that their dinner was ready in the gardens the family went outside. Sybbie helped Tom roll Edith to the gardens although she tried convincing her father she was big enough to do it on her own. George and Sybbie sat on a blanket with their food spread out for them to take whatever they liked. This excited the two small children as George grabbed several handfuls of grapes and tried to eat them all at once before Mary pried them from her mouth. Sybbie was also excited as she took the plate of sandwiches and dumped them on her plate. At first Tom was going to scold her but Cora told them to let them have their fun. Tom nodded and smiled at the two children as they played with their food and ate very little of it.

The adults of the family all sat around a rather small table that barely fit all of them with their food laid out much like the children's had. Edith was feeling rather hungry so she grabbed several lamb sandwiches and a handful of cut strawberries. Mary rolled her eyes at her younger sister although she was glad to see her eating. The rest of the family ate and talked in leisure. They were enjoying the relaxed evening. Even Violet was enjoying herself although she'd be loathed to admit such a thing.

Cora smiled as she watched her family enjoy themselves. She could remember similar picnics with her parents and brother in America. Although they usually sat on a checkered picnic blanket and had slices of watermelon with their meal. But she was happy with the arrangement. She loved to see her family so happy and relaxed. The past few weeks had been tense and she knew the next several months would only get worse so a few hours of peace was much appreciated.

Robert leaned into his wife's side. "Remember when the girls used to sneak into the kitchen for extra berries?" He asked with a mischievous look on his face.

Cora frowned before looking towards her daughters eating berries and grinned. "I remember. They would take bowls of berries to the nursery and try to hide them. Do you remember what you said when we went to find them?" She asked.

Robert smirked before nodding. He sat up straight and tried to look as angry as possible. "What happened to all the berries?" He asked in a loud voice. Mary and Edith looked up at him with identical looks of shock on their faces. Mary pushed the berries towards Mary just as she had when they were little. Robert and Cora did their best not to laugh as Edith motioned for Sybbie to come to her and gave her all the berries. Just like how she did with Sybil many years before.

"It was Sybbie." She said calmly while Mary rolled her eyes.

"It was Edith papa. She's always been the berry snatcher." She said smirking at the faked hurt look on her sister's face.

Robert and Cora could no longer hold it in. They began laughing uncontrollably throwing away all thought of being refined. At first the sisters didn't get what was so funny until they both rolled their eyes and continued eating.

"What an example they are. Wouldn't you agree Granny?" Edith asked.

Violet huffed. "They seem to have gotten forgetful in their old age. But I suppose stress will do that to a person." She said eyeing her granddaughters. Both girls sighed. They understood what she meant. Especially Edith. She wanted them to let their parents be as they were dealing with a lot.

After Robert and Cora calmed down everyone seemed to relax into silent eating. Although Edith couldn't shake her grandmother's words from her mind. She knew it was her fault her parents were stressed out. At least no one else knows she reasoned with herself. Then there would be cause for more stress.

Part XXXVIII:

As the family finished up Carson entered the gardens followed by Susan and Shrimpie. "The Flintshires mi 'lord." He announced before leaving.

Robert stood up concerned. They had never come to the abbey without any type of warning before. "Is something the matter?" He asked them.

Shrimpie sighed before greeting his daughter with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm ever so sorry Robert. I would have warned you but Susan insisted we couldn't waste any time."

Susan rolled her eyes. "It is quite serious Robert. There are rumors you see." She said before eyeing Edith. Everyone knew what they were there for immediately. Rose couldn't believe the gall of her mother. To come all this way unannounced because of some silly if not true rumors.

Cora sighed. "Which would those be?" She asked knowing what was coming next.

Shrimpie stopped his wife before she could utter another word. "Some of Susan's friends have been saying some very rude and unflattering things that Susan wanted to know if they were true or not. I for one do not see that it truly matters. You are all such good people that we shouldn't even think about these silly things." He said glaring at his wife as she simply rolled her eyes.

Edith looked down at her lap as she sighed. "Thank you Cousin Shrimpie but your faith is unfounded. If those rumors are that I am with child by a man I am not married to then they are true. Actually I'm having twins just so you know." She said trying to be strong although she simply wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole at that moment.

Susan looked at her in shock, disgust, and even a little triumph. "I see. Well Rose you will be coming back with us. I will not have you living with such an immoral woman as this."

Rose looked at her mother angrily. "I will not be going back with you. These people care about me and people make mistakes! Who cares if she is having twins out of wedlock! At least they won't have to worry about their parents fighting all the time!" She yelled. She had wanted to say something similar for years now but hadn't felt ready to until then.

Shrimpie looked at his daughter with pride before glaring at his wife. "Rose shall be staying here. Not only can she be of help here. But she also has people here or care for her and want what's best for her. One more thing Susan our daughter has really grown since being here. She's now a headstrong and bright young woman and I am proud to be her father! So you can leave right this minute or apologize to everyone here and stay for a few days if they want you to." He said shocking everyone there.

Susan opened and closed her mouth unsure what to say or how to react. She really did want all of the details to share back in London so she gulped down her pride momentarily before apologizing to the family half-heartedly. They accepted her apology at face value as that is all that is was.

Rose walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug. "Thank you daddy!" She cried out happily. "Cousin Cora, Cousin Robert can daddy stay please and I guess mummy as well?" She asked.

Cora smiled fondly at Shrimpie. "Of course they both may stay. Thank you Shrimpie." She said. She figured she could keep Susan in line while Robert could have another man to spend his time with. He did need as much support as possible if he was to get over all of this.

The family went back inside the house and settled into the drawing room as the servants cleaned up the garden and the children were taken up to bed. The adults stayed up for several more hours before they all went to bed for the night.

Part XXXIX:

As Edith laid in her bed that night she began to think about the evening's events. Although the picnic was nice she was terrified by the fact that her cousins knew. If they knew who else would know by then that she was pregnant. The Flintshires weren't very popular and they weren't very rich either so they weren't invited to very many parties.

So Edith figured if even they knew then the chances of others knowing were pretty high. She just hoped her family could survive the shunning that was bound to happen now that people knew. She was glad though that she had another supporter. She had always liked Shrimpie and having him on her side made her happy. And having him there for papa made her incredibly happy as she knew although Tom was a help to him that her papa would have an easier time talking about everything with his cousin's husband.

If only Susan wasn't there then they would all have a grand time. She thought as she drifted to sleep exhausted by the long and enjoyable day.

(This is the eighteenth chapter for Breakfast Woes. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	19. Chapter 19

Part XL:

The next morning after Edith had rung Mrs. Hughes went up the steps with a tray laden with Edith's breakfast. Mrs. O'Brien past her on her way with a tray for Susan. She stopped at the top of the steps and smirked at Mrs. Hughes as she went up the stairs.

"I see they've finally out her in your place." She said knowing full well that she was Lady Edith's lady's maid.

Mrs. Hughes rolled her eyes at the traitor's words. "No I'm still the house keeper. But I'm also Lady Edith's lady's maid.

Mrs. O'Brien snorted. "That's what Ella told me. But you were put down several pegs. Being the whore's maid and all." She said before walking once again.

Mrs. Hughes glared at the woman's back. "I'll have you know I am the maid for the Earl of Grantham's middle daughter. That in itself is an honor but to have been picked by the Lady Mary makes it even more of an honor. Now if you'll excuse me I have an earl's daughter to attend to." She said smartly before going straight to Edith's room. She didn't turn around to see the look of fury and rage on Mrs. O'Brien's face. She may have left in the night but she had still been the countess's maid which will always be of more importance that Mrs. Hughes position. Now to simply rock the boat as her old mistress used to say.

Part XLI:

Edith smiled at Mrs. Hughes as she brought in the breakfast tray. She didn't feel as queasy as she had the previous mornings although her headache had returned much to her chagrin. But she smiled at her maid and eyed the food hungrily. Once she was settled in her bed with the tray she thanked Mrs. Hughes before starting to eat. Mrs. Hughes smiled at the young woman as she left the room to wait for her to be finished with her breakfast.

Edith ate her food quicker than usual before biting her lip. She still felt hungry and really wanted some chocolate biscuits. But she didn't want to have to rely on anyone else so she put on her house robe and quietly left the room. She looked up and down the hallway and once she was satisfied that there was no one around to catch her she slowly began her walk down to the kitchens. Luckily for her she was able to slip down unnoticed by anyone. She sighed as she heard voices in the kitchen and knew she was toast. But she could smell something absolutely delicious so she decided to go ahead and enter the kitchen.

Mrs. Hughes was the first to spot her and she quickly walked over to her and made her sit down in a nearby chair.

"Is something wrong mi 'lady? Shall I send for your parents?" She asked worried that something had happened.

Edith rolled her eyes. "No Mrs. Hughes. I'm just fine. I just thought I'd walk down here and snatch some chocolate biscuits." She said.

Mrs. Hughes clicked her tongue. "You really should've wrung. Something could have happened." She said.

Mrs. Patmore chuckled. "Now Mrs. Hughes give the girl a break. She's allowed a small walk to get some treats." She said as Edith sent her a thankful smile.

Daisy quickly went over to her and gave her a plate of biscuits to which Lady Edith happily took and thanked Daisy before nibbling on one. The kitchen maids all smiled at the sight of one of the higher social class acting much as they themselves had as children when given a special treat. Daisy started making some more in case she wanted some later while Mrs. Patmore chuckled at the sight.

"Milady I can remember that time you and your sisters came down here and tried baking a cake for your father after the war. I do believe you ended up in the biscuits while Lady Sybil sat with a bowl of sugar on her lap and all over her face as Lady Mary scolded you both." She said chuckling at the memory.

Edith blushed as she giggled. Mrs. Hughes smiled fondly at the young lady. Edith had always been her favorite and remembering her as a child always brought back sweet memories. But before anymore memories could be shared Mr. Carson entered the room and looked wide eyed at Lady Edith.

"Milady ought you not be in bed unless in your chair with a chaperone?" He asked.

Edith sighed. "I'm sorry Carson. I was simply hungry after breakfast but I didn't feel like bothering anyone." She answered as she began to stand up.

Carson looked seriously at her. "You are not a burden my dear."

They heard a snort as Ella entered the room with her aunt. "Of course she's a burden Mr. Carson. She's simply a whore. She slept with a married man and now carries his bastards. Whore have always been burdens." She said as her aunt smirked at the shell shocked Edith.

All at once all of the other servants began to disagree with Ella's statement. Mrs. Hughes went to Edith saw as her bottom lip tremble but Edith stopped her as she faced Ella and Mrs. O'Brien.

"You're right. I am a whore and I am a burden. And I thank you for being honest with me. Very few have been lately. But never forget what makes me on a higher level with you and it's not my birth. It's my incredibly supportive family and this very staff. Without them I would be out on the streets all alone. But I'm not. You'd both do well to remember that." She said before allowing Mrs. Hughes to escort her upstairs with her plate of biscuits.

Part XLII:

Mrs. Hughes took Edith into the dining room where her father, cousin, uncle, and brother-in-law all sat together at the table eating and chatting. Once Edith entered the room with her plate Robert looked at her shocked.

"Edith why aren't you in your chair?" He asked worried as he saw the wetness in her eyes.

"I'm fine papa. I simply got some biscuits from the kitchen by myself without telling anyone." She said not wanting to get anyone in trouble. She knew Ella was right so she was determined to take away as much burden as possible. "I'm fine really. Please don't tell mama." She asked not wanting to deal with her overbearing mother over her little fieldtrip.

Robert chuckled. "Why don't I take you to your room and you can relax for the rest of the morning. And if you do that without argument I will not tell your mother or your sister. Alright?"

Edith smiled. "Thanks papa!" She said before letting him take her back to her room where she relaxed on her bed.

Part XLIII:

Mrs. O'Brien couldn't believe that her niece had been lectured like that. She hadn't been wrong. Even Lady Edith admitted that she was in fact a whore. But Ella had still gotten an earful after Edith had left the kitchen.

She had promised her favorite sister that she would look out for her youngest niece and letting her take the fall for telling the truth was not doing her job. She would have to do something to get them back. She smirked as she realized that tearing apart the staff would be the best way possible. If only she could find out which servants agreed with Ella.

Mrs. O'Brien had always been good at causing splits in friendships and staff members so with her niece on board she was sure she could split this staff apart. Now to find her niece and explain to her what she had to do to get revenge she thought as she went to her temporary room. She didn't see her old friend watching her from around the corner.

Thomas smirked knowing full well that Mrs. O'Brien was planning something and he was going to stop her and hopefully ruin her for once and for all. No one betrays Thomas Barrow and gets away with it.

(This is the nineteenth chapter for Breakfast Woes. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	20. Chapter 20

Part XLIV:

A few minutes before luncheon Cora entered her daughter's room to see her sitting up with a book in her hand and an empty plate with crumbs on it beside her. She smiled as she cleared her throat.

"Time to face the music my dear." She said as Edith smiled and stood up. She was still in her nightgown and robe so Cora helped her into a simple yellow dress before Edith sat down in the chair.

"Let's go then mama." She said as Cora rolled her out of the room. Cora took her straight to the dining room and pushed her in at her normal spot where one of the servants had taken the normal chair away. Edith rolled her eyes at yet another restriction.

"So I can't even sit in a normal chair?" She asked her mother as Cora sat down.

"My dear this is for the best. Be happy I'm letting her out of your room." She said looking at her daughter with an eyebrow raised willing her to challenge her. Edith knew she had been beaten and simply rolled her eyes as the rest of the family filed in.

Shrimpie gave Edith a small smile while Susan looked at her in disgust.

"Shall your lover be joining us Edith?" She asked rudely.

Edith glared at her. "Michael is dead." She said angrily.

Rose glared at her mother. "Couldn't you be nice for one meal?" She asked.

Susan simply huffed and waited to be served.

Once everyone had their meals and began to eat the tension seemed to rise as silence over took them all. The only sound was that of the clanking of the silverware against the plates. Edith looked down at her plate as she ate. She couldn't help but think that without her there things would be better for her family. Things would be easier and less tense. She knew her family loved her but with the Flintshire's entrance the previous evening she realized just how far the consequences reached. Her family would be ruined as soon as Susan left the premises. Everyone knew what a gossip she was. And if O'Brien and her niece were anything to go by that morning not only would Susan's friends know but as would those that servants that are acquainted with O'Brien would know as well. She wished there was something she could do to quell the rumors and harsh words. But alas there was nothing to be done about it.

As Edith ate and became lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Robert watching her as he ate. Robert was beginning to accept her situation but it still bothered him that she was to be ruined forever. He no longer cared for his family's reputation as they were rich enough to quiet the rumors. But Edith would never have such a luxury. It would follow her around. And as for the twins. They were innocent in all of this but they too would be regarded as less than others. They would simply be bastards in the eyes of society. They would never be allowed to raise themselves as they would simply be bastards. Robert knew the world was changing but for Edith and her children it wasn't changing fast enough. If only he could figure out a way to save all three of their reputations.

Part XLV:

While the family ate O'Brien instructed Ella to find every servant that was not nearly as loyal to the Crawleys and that had a decent set of morals. Ella managed to get her hands on 3 scullery maids that hadn't been working that long at Downton and she took them to see her aunt in her aunt's temporary bedroom.

O'Brien smiled kindly at the young girls. "Now girls I'm sure you all know what is going on here above our heads. In regards to Lady Edith of course." She said.

Each of the girls fidgeted not wanting to speak out in case they get into trouble.

Ella smirked as her aunt began to talk. "Now you don't have to worry about anyone finding out what you say in here. We won't tell. Besides neither of us are loyal to the Crawleys. After all they simply pay you. I don't they even know your names. You're simply little smudges of ink in their lives." She said smirking inwardly.

One of the girls looked thoughtful before speaking up. "Why do we have to work for her if she's no better than a common girl? Isn't that what people become when they sleep with men they are not married too?" She asked.

Ella smiled. "Naturally Eva. If any of us were to have a child out of wedlock then we would be cast out. We would be nothing but black spots in society. Our children would be nothing but bastards." She said.

Another one of the girls spoke up next. "But why then is Lady Edith still considered higher than us? Does birth truly cancel out all crimes? That doesn't seem very fair." She said to which the others nodded in agreement.

The third girl looked timidly at O'Brien. "C-could we catch her sinfulness?" She asked nervously.

O'Brien had to force herself from laughing at the ridiculous question but she composed herself quickly to look at the young maid sincerely. "You could my dear. They say one sinful sheep can lead the rest astray. So yes my dear you all very well might end up like her. But naturally you would be the castoffs, while the rest of us serve and wait on the Crawley whore and her bastards."

The girls frowned at this. They didn't like this whole situation and were beginning to want a way out. Mrs. O'Brien watched as the girls thought it out together. She sent Ella a smirk which was returned. After a few minutes Eve stood up and was followed by everyone else. The girls all turned to Mrs. O'Brien and thanked her for explaining the situation to them better than anyone else had.

Once the three girls left talking amongst themselves Ella turned to her aunt. "That was brilliant Aunt Sarah! Now all we have to do is get more staff on our side!" She said excitedly.

O'Brien rolled her eyes at her niece. "No. Now we involve those girls' mothers in this. After all what respectable woman would want their daughter working for a whore." She said.

Part XLVI:

After luncheon Robert and Shrimpie went out for a walk together to talk together without any disruptions or distractions.

Shrimpie looked at Robert thoughtfully. "How are you really? I can't imagine what you're going through. If it was Rose. Well I have no idea what I would do. I doubt I would be calm about it though." He said.

Robert sighed. "Honestly I'm still angry. Edith told me the truth about Gregson but I'm still angry with him. He used my daughter!" He said becoming frustrated.

Shrimpie looked concerned. "He didn't force her did he?" He asked.

Robert shook his head. "No. It was willing on both sides. But the thing is he is married! His wife is insane but he knowingly pursued my daughter and made her his bloody mistress! Then he left to get divorced in Germany to marry Edith he goes and disappears!" He yelled. "I can't even begin to think what Edith was thinking knowing all of this. She knew and yet she slept with the man! She lied to us to go sleep with a married man who wasn't her husband! What was she thinking?! I never thought my own daughter would become the other woman! Why!?" He yelled as he let all of his feelings come out.

Shrimpie simply sighed. "I can't help you there Robert but I'll do what I can to help you and your family."

Robert rolled his eyes. "We are your family as well. No matter what Susan says or does. Don't ever forget that Shrimpie. "He said to which Shrimpie nodded.

Robert sighed. "But what am I going to do about this? My daughter and grandchildren will be seen as stains on society. My youngest grandchildren won't even be given a chance to succeed. What can I do though? To protect them?" He asked helplessly.

Shrimpie thought for a moment. "Marry her off before the babies are born. Marry her off to someone you know and trust. Someone that won't hurt her or her children. It's the only way I can think of to truly help her out."

Robert sighed. "But to who? Who would marry my daughter? "He asked to which Shrimpie had no answer.

(This is the twentieth chapter for Breakfast Woes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	21. Chapter 21

Part XLVII:

The rest of the day went by without any extra drama as everyone seemed to avoid each other. Shrimpie and Robert spent the day together away from everyone as they made plans and talked with each other. Cora kept Edith company as the two relaxed in the drawing room while Susan complained to violet and Mary and Tom spend time together talking about the estate. Even Rose avoided the others as she spent the day with the kids in the nursery. The only thing of importance that happened was when O'Brien was writing letters.

O'Brien sat in the servants' hall with several sheets of paper spread out in front of her. She wrote to each of the three maids' mothers and one letter to her family. She knew her sister would demand Ella get out of the abbey immediately but if she played it right then each of the mothers including her sister would show up together to demand their daughters go home immediately. She didn't notice Thomas lurking behind the door.

He knew the perfect way to ruin O'Brien. All he had to do was tell her ladyship about the soap. Then no one would take her on as even a scullery maid. But he decided to wait just long enough to let her have her fun before taking her down. All he had to do was bade his time.

Part XVLIII:

The next few days went by in a similar fashion. The young maids became more and more bothered by the situation and began to refuse to do things for Lady Edith. This all came to a head when Mrs. Hughes was in the gallery with the three young girls. The maids were supposed to be cleaning the hallway before the family emerged from their rooms. But they argued with her. Cora left her room and entered the gallery to see what the commotion was about just as Eva said rather loudly.

"We don't feel right serving a whore! It's not fair that we have to serve her when she goes and sleeps around!" She said frustrated.

Cora couldn't believe what she just heard as she walked towards them. "Excuse me? But did you just call a lady of this house a whore?" She questioned the girl.

Eva took a deep breath before answering. "Yes mi 'lady. I simply called her by her proper title."

Cora looked wide eyed at the girls as they each nodded in turn. She knew people would call Edith that but to have her own staff saying it bothered her. They were supposed to be loyal to the family and not say nasty things. She knew that when they were in their quarters they were allowed to say whatever they wanted and she had heard those opinions more than once but to have them voiced in the gallery where anyone could hear them bothered her. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Although she knew that she should fire the girl for speaking out of turn. But what if she spoke to others about why she had been fired? She didn't know how to deal with this so she simply stood as tall and regal as she could in her dressing gown and looked sternly at the three girls.

"I understand this might be hard or even difficult to deal with but Lady Edith is a member of this household. She is higher than any of you and I will advise you to keep your opinions down in your own quarters. Am I understood?" She asked to which they each nodded although by their facial expressions she knew this wasn't over.

Cora waved off Mrs. Hughes' apologies telling her it wasn't her fault and that she was doing an excellent job before going back to her room to ring for Baxter.

Mrs. Hughes sent the girls downstairs before sighing and sweeping and dusting the gallery.

Part XLIX:

After breakfast just before luncheon four visitors came to the house. After being shown into the drawing room Carson informed Cora and Robert that they had visitors in the drawing room.

After introducing themselves the maids' mothers began.

"You're Lordship from what I have gathered it seems your daughter is carrying a married man's child. While I do not intend to become involved in your family's business I do not feel my daughter is safe working for you and your family." She began.

Cora sighed while Robert frowned. "What do you mean safe? All of the servants are safe here." Robert said.

One of the other mothers spoke up next. "We don't mean physically but morally. You see our daughters are so young and impressionable that your daughter could lead ours stray. And while your daughter's situation might not bother you we believe in purity before marriage and obviously your daughter is neither pure nor married. So you see we do not feel safe having our daughters working for you." She said. The other mothers nodded in agreement with her.

Robert sighed. "I see. And I will say I agree with you. I would be concerned if I was in your shoes." He began much to Cora's chagrin. "But if your daughters leave now then we will not have brilliant recommendations for them although we will have kind ones as they haven't worked here for very long." He said.

One of the mothers looked ready to fight him but chose not to before all four of the mothers agreed with his declaration. After each recommendation was completed by Mrs. Hughes and Carson and each girl on their way Thomas smirked as he realized it would be the perfect time to implement his plan.

Part L:

After luncheon that day Thomas found Cora playing in the nursery with George and Sybbie. Cora invited him to join him in the children's game of solders. After a few minutes of playing Thomas sighed loudly do Cora would hear him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked one of her favorite servants.

Thomas shook his head. "There's something that has been on my mind for many years but I've never felt it was the proper time to bring it up. But with her back here and Lady Edith with child. I fear she could be in terrible danger." He said.

Cora gasped. "Danger? What are you talking about Mr. Barrow?" She asked worriedly.

Thomas smirked inwardly as he answered somberly. "That day you slipped and miscarried. It wasn't an accident. O'Brien purposely left the soap on the floor and slipped it under your tub to make you fall and lose your only son." He said watching as Cora's eyes filled with recognition and sadness. "She told me everything mi 'lady. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you." He said quickly.

Cora shook her head. "No. Thank you for telling me Thomas. Thank you."

Part LI:

O'Brien had been close to the nursery door when she heard his confession. She panicked knowing she was done for but she refused to go down without a fight or someone going down with her so she went to find Lady Mary to plant her own little seed.

She found Mary with Tom in the library looking through papers. She cleared her throat and put on her best fearful look. "MI 'lady I witnessed something a few moments ago that I've seen before but I was unsure if I was seeing things or not." She said in a rush.

Tom and Mary frowned at her. "What was it then?" Mary asked.

"I'm not sure if you realize this but Thomas Barrow is a homosexual. And while that has never truly bothered me before what I saw did. I saw him touching George three times now. And he touched the poor babe in the private areas." She said planting her seed.

Mary gasped while Tom looked troubled. "Oh God! He's touching my son!" Mary panicked. "What if he molests him? What if he molests Sybbie or the twins?" She panicked.

Tom thanked O'Brien before she left the room grinning at her plan put in motion. Now to watch that smug bastard fall. And fall he will, she thought as she went to her room.

(This is the twenty first chapter for Breakfast Woes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	22. Chapter 22

Part LII:

After O'Brien left the room Tom tried to calm down Mary.

"Mary, are you sure she would tell you the truth? She did betray your mother by walking out in the middle of the night. Would she really tell anyone in the family the truth about anything? Can we trust what she says is true Mary?" He asked unsure if what O'Brien had said was really the truth. He knew that Thomas was more inclined towards men but he had never touched another man as far as he knew. And to touch the children? He had never seemed to be uncaring or perverse with them. So Tom was not inclined to take what O'Brien had said as truth.

Mary looked at her brother in law in shock. "Surely you heard what she said?! What kind of a woman would lie about something that serious?" She asked. She didn't trust O'Brien as far as she could throw her but she couldn't imagine anyone lying about such a thing. It just wasn't right.

Tom looked her in the eye. "The same woman who willingly leaves the family she is supposed to be loyal to in the middle of the night simply to work for said family's cousin." He said.

Mary sighed. "Fine. I won't bring this up with anyone yet. But I will be keeping an eye on him. Surely you don't want Sybbie hurt?" She said.

Tom nodded. He really didn't want to believe O'Brien and he really didn't but the thought that his baby girl could be hurt terrified him so he vowed to also keep a close eye on Thomas. Hopefully O'Brien was wrong.

Part LIII:

Cora was furious as she instructed Thomas to keep an eye on the now sleeping children as it was nanny's day off. She went straight for Susan intent on forcing her husband's cousin to fire O'Brien and ruin her reputation. She walked to the dowager's house and found Susan arguing with Violet over whether or not Edith should be allowed to keep the babies.

Cora entered the room and glared at Susan. "First of all it is not any of your concern whether Edith keeps the twins or not. And second of all you will let Sarah O'Brien go." She said angrily as her voice took a more American accent as she grew more frustrated.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Are you still going on with that? She left you a while ago. And she happens to be the best lady's maid I've ever had." She said snottily.

Cora huffed. "I know what a good amid she is but it turns out she is not as good a person as she would have others to believe. She just so happened to be the one to cause me to miscarriage! She moved the soap on the floor by the tub so that when I got out I lost my only son!" She yelled louder than she ever had before. "She made me lose my baby boy!" She cried out as her voice cracked and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Violet looked shocked and alarmed at her daughter-in-law. "Susan I demand you to release that woman from service immediately without any references." She said to her niece. She had felt sorry for Cora when she had miscarried and when she had heard that the babe had been a boy she was devastated as that was all Cora and Robert had wanted since after Sybil was born.

Susan sputtered before Violet cut across her. "You will obey me or that money I promised you will no longer be an option for you. Am I understood?" She asked looking at her niece sternly.

Susan took a deep breath and nodded. "Of course Aunt Violet. I will take care of that this evening." She answered.

"No. You shall take care of it now as my pregnant granddaughter is in the house Susan. And if O'Brien hurts her or those babies then you will be cast from this family and Rose will be in the sole custody of Robert and Cora. Is that understood Susan?" She asked.

Susan looked stricken. On one hand she wanted nothing more for Edith to lose those bastards but on the other hand she did love her daughter. She might yell at Rose and criticize her. But she loved her as much as any other mother did. So she nodded her head before going straight to the abbey.

Cora looked at her mother-in-law with thanks while Violet simply waved her off.

"I may not like you as much as I do Robert but I like you more than I do Susan. Besides my grandchildren are special to me." Violet said.

Cora smiled knowing full well that that was Violet's way of saying that she loved her daughter-in-law.

Part LIV:

Susan took all of two minutes to fire and dismiss O'Brien without any recommendations to which Thomas watched from the corner in glee. He had wanted to hurt her for so long and now he had finally broken her. She had nothing left now. No one would take her on now. Unfortunately he was unaware that she had already tossed her stone. She had already stirred the waters where he was concerned.

Part LV:

Thomas had left the nursery shortly after Mary and Tom had entered it and dismissed him. They watched him leave before they both checked on the children and made sure there were no marks on them. Luckily they were unscathed and slept soundly on.

Mary chuckled as Sybbie rolled over on her tummy with her bum in the air and her thumb in her mouth. Tom looked at his daughter in amusement.

Mary looked over at Tom. "Sybil used to sleep like that when she was a baby. I can remember looking into her crib and seeing her like that. Of course Edith would try to climb in with her but I would stop her and make her go to her bed." She said.

Tom chuckled. "I can imagine that." He then frowned as he thought of something. "Were you and Edith always so cross with each other? I know Sybil used to tell stories of you three girls playing and I've seen the way you take care of Edith now. But before when did all that happen?" He asked.

Mary sighed. "It's hard to say really. But we had always been short with each other. We often fought for attention when we were small. But I think the major fights started just after my 13th birthday. Mama and Papa had sat me down right here in the nursery and had explained to me that one day I was going to marry our cousin Patrick. Unfortunately Edith was at the door listening to the conversation. You see the two of them had been best friends and I think even at a young age she fancied him. But he only ever saw her as a sister and not as a future wife. So she became jealous and naturally I wasn't helpful at all. And our hatred simply grew as we grew," She explained with a frown on her face. She had never truly thought about the fights with her sister before. And thinking about the beginning of it she realized that they were all to blame for the nastiness and the pettiness.

Tom nodded. "I see. That actually makes more sence than my theory."

Mary looked at him puzzled. "You had a theory about mine and Edith's relationship?" She asked.

Tom laughed. "Let's just say it involved an adoption and jealousy." At Mary's raised eyebrow he explained further. "I used to think that Edith was adopted. Because of her reddish hair until I met Rosamund of course." He said.

Mary laughed. "That's a good one Tom. Maybe I should've tried that one when I was younger. They might have taken her back."

The two of them laughed happily at the joke.

Part LVI:

Robert and Shrimpie sat together in the library thinking of men that could marry Edith. They had made a list of elegibale men that they felf could be triusted. Of course that would all depend on how they reacted to this whole situation.

"Robert, what about that Strallan fellow? The one that jilted her. Would he marry her this time?" Shripmie asked to which Robert sighed.

"Considering it was partially my fault he left her he might. I do believe he truly loved her so maybe now that she's in trouble he might come to her rescue so to say." He said as he wrote Strallan's name down on their short list.

Shrimpie looked at their list. "So we have Strallan, Blake, Gillingham, and Napier listed. I think we should consider Tom Branson for this as well." He ssaid.

Robert looked shocked. "You mean our Tom? That one that was married to Sybil? Sybbie's father?" He asked.

Shrimpie sighed. "It would solve several issues. First off Sybbie would have a mother. The twins would have a father. Edith's reputation would be saved and the twins future reputations would also be saved. He doesn't have an estate he has to worry about an heir for so consummation really isn't needed. He already respects her and at lesast loves her like a sister. I think he's your safest bet." He said.

Robert sighed as he wrote Tom's name down. "He is also our last. After Strallan. Let's talk to Tom tonight and send a missive to Strallan in the morning. We can take care of the others next week or so." He said.

Shrimpie nodded. "That sounds reasonable. But don't forget to let Edith know what is going on." He warned him.

Robert sighed. "She can't deal with a lot of stress right now so until a decision is made she will not be told about this." He said.

Shrimpie sighed. He had a bad feeling about keeping it all a secret from Edith.

(This is the twenty second chapter for Breakfast Woes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	23. Chapter 23

Part LVII:

Later that evening after a tense meal where nearly no one spoke as Cora was oddly quiet and Robert and Shrimpie were acting oddly the rest of the family was quiet and reserved wondering what was going on Robert was asked Tom to meet him in the library.

Robert stood in front of his son-in-law twisting his hands together before speaking to the puzzled man. "Now Tom as you know Edith's position is very precarious as are her children's. Now I have talked to Shrimpie and I have been thinking of a way to save the three of them in any way I can. And the two of us have come up with really the only way to save them. And that is of course through marriage." He said looking at Tom waiting for some sort of reaction. He really didn't want to ask Tom this but Shrimpie was right. He was a very good option.

Tom frowned before it dawned on him. "Oh I see. I understand what you are saying Robert as marriage will save her for the most part. And I'm sure you only want her to marry a man you can trust to care for and treat them all with respect but frankly Robert. Unless I am interpreting this all wrong, and if so I do apologize, but I cannot marry your daughter. Now don't misunderstand me I would do anything for any of your daughters. They are my sisters in everything but blood. Well Edith is. I can see a lot of Sybil in her even through her sharp tongue and I love that about her. And I do know she would make an excellent mother to my Sybbie but if would be like marrying a blood sister. And on top of that I don't want to tie her down. If she were to fall in love with another she could not divorce me as I am catholic. And I could never do that to anyone. Not by force." He answered.

Robert smiled in relief. "Thank goodness! I was wary asking you as I can't see you two together as husband and wife. Although you didn't mention Mary as a sister to you. Why is that Tom?" He asked.

Tom blushed. "Well you see I'm not exactly sure of how I feel yet but I do know or at least I think I love Mary. I don't want to betray my Sybil but I think I've fallen in love with her sister." He answered honestly.

Robert looked at him in shock. He knew the two were close but he didn't realize or expect that to be Tom's answer. And while he would deny it he liked the idea of Tom Branson once again being his son-in-law. He had been a good and loving husband for Sybil and Robert knew he was a good father. So it didn't bother him nearly as much as it did when he married Sybil.

"I must say I am shocked and a bit surprised. And while I am not too keen on you marrying another of my girls I will give you my blessing when the time comes." He said telling only have the truth as he was feeling delighted at the prospect.

Tom smiled and thanked him before adding. "Even though I will not marry Edith I will do anything I can to help her and the babies." He said before going to the nursery to tuck his daughter in.

Robert sighed as he rubbed his face. Now he had to confront more men as to who would be willing to marry his daughter.

Part LVIII:

Tom smiled as he saw Mary tucking her own baby in as he went inside the nursery to tuck Sybbie in. After each parent kissed and tucked in their child they went to their niece and nephew and kissed each on the cheek as well.

Mary watched fondly as Tom kissed her son's chubby cheek and stroked his blonde hair. She knew what a great father he was seeing him with Sybbie and she knew he was an exceptional uncle as she watched him coo over his nephew. If only Sybil hadn't have died then Tom might have a son to cherish as well. Mary sighed inwardly. If only he were George's father then all four of us would have exactly what they hoped for. A proper family. She was shocked at the way her thoughts turned as she tried to banish them from her mind. Unbeknown to her was that Tom was thinking the same thing but was unsure of how to approach the subject.

Instead the two would be lovers said their goodnights and went to their individual rooms thinking of their best friend unsure what the future might hold for the two of them.

Part LIX:

That night as Tom and Mary thought about the other Edith lay in her bed and looked in awe at her slightly swollen belly. She was nearly three months along now and her stomach was growing slowly. She grew excited each day as she rubbed her little bump and said her good mornings. She had thought of some cute names that she liked and had written them down. The names listed were Marigold Cora and Madeline Jo for girls and for boys she had Michael Robert and Mason Charles. She wasn't sure which she liked best but she couldn't wait to meet them. She just hoped she lived long enough to see them.

Part LX:

The next morning Robert sent a short yet urgent message to Sir Anthony Strallan asking him to see him as soon as he could at the abbey in the library. He couldn't believe he was going to lay eyes on then man he had scared away from his daughter. Although he blamed Strallan the most as the man should've stopped the enjoyment instead of jilting his little girl at the altar. For that he hadn't forgiven him at all.

He had tried to find Shrimpie that morning but it seemed the man had decided to take Rose on a little outing. And while it pleased Robert immensely that Shrimpie was taking an active role as Rose's father he simply wished his cousin could be there with him when Strallan arrived. As Robert paced in the library anxiously Sir Anthony entered the room and cleared his throat. The two men looked at each other for a few moments before Robert began to explain to situation to the other man.

(Now this chapter has a poll with it. As you have read Edith has come up with four names. Now I know Marigold is the canon name of her daughter but if you do not like it then let me know. I will not reveal the gender(s) until the birth but I would like to know which names you all like the best and if there are any you like better than these four let me know. You have a while to vote as she is about 3 months pregnant. Thanks! This is the twenty third chapter for Breakfast Woes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	24. Chapter 24

(Just a bit of a warning for all of you. I live in the northeastern US and we are in the midst of a major snow storm. Earlier today we lost power for several hours so if I am unable to post these next few days it is because of that. I'll try my best but I can make no promises as the snow is supposed to continue all week. I'm very sorry! Thanks!)

Part LXI:

Strallan looked at his would be father-in-law in shock. He couldn't believe it. He had left his darling Edith so she could find a younger more able husband. He had not left her so that she could end up a mistress and an unmarried mother. He would do anything he could to fix his wrongs and so he agreed with Robert and agreed to marry her. But only after he got to speak to Edith herself.

Robert was wary as to allowing Strallan to talk to his daughter but he figured it was better that than not telling her until the wedding day. So he led the crippled man to Edith's room and knocked lightly. He half way hoped she was out somewhere but sighed as he heard her voice telling them to enter.

They walked in to see Edith sitting in her bed reading a book with several others scattered around her on the bed. Anthony chuckled at the sight of his beloved Edith surrounded by the very thing she truly loved. Knowledge and stories. She had always loved to learn new things for as long as he had known her and when they became engaged he learned that she was also quite the gothic novel lover.

Edith smiled at her father before gasping and glaring at the man that stood beside him. "Papa what is he doing here?" She asked in a quiet voice. Not unlike Cora when she was angry. Robert gulped slightly before beginning his explanation.

"Edith dear. I'm sure you know that your reputation is gravely at stake and although I am coming to terms with this situation I am not comfortable with your reputation being ripped to bits and your children being looked down upon with hatred and disgust. So I have decided that you should get married in order to spare the three of you any heartache." He explained.

Edith glared at her father. "And when were you going to tell me this?! When mama came in with a white dress or whatever color I will be forced to wear?! While I understand the need and importance of this was I not to be given a choice?! Or even an option?!" She asked fuming. She couldn't believe her father could be so heartless. Did her own feelings not matter anymore? Did sleeping with a married man make her opinions invalid? She didn't know but she sure as ever was not going to be treated like some child. She gave her father a withering glare before turning her look towards the crippled man before her. She had once loved Anthony. He was perfect in her opinion. His age nor his arm mattered to her. But the day he broke her heart. Well let's just say that was the day she hardened her heart towards men like him.

Anthony paled at the look she was giving him. While he did truly want to marry her he didn't want to do anything against her will. "Lady Edith if I may. I am willing to help you through this. I would very much love to marry you and become your husband. But I will not force you into anything you do not want to do." He said.

Edith snorted. "Marry you? Marry you?! After you broke my heart?! After you embarrassed me in front of everyone I care about?! I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it! And I don't care how willing you are I refuse to marry you." She said.

Anthony sighed. "I understand Lady Edith. But I promise to never leave you. I would never leave you again. And I would never leave you in such a situation." He said rather foolishly. Even Robert shook his head at the man.

Edith glared at him. "Michael did not leave me like this. First of all neither of us knew I was pregnant when he left. Second of all he left so that he could divorce his insane wife and marry me. He just happened to be killed while there. He has never left me. He has never broken my heart on purpose. In fact he has never failed to keep a promise. Unlike some fools in my life." She retorted.

Robert looked in awe at his little girl. He had never seen her so strong willed before. Sure she was stubborn. Always had been. But to see her so strong and proud was astonishing. He couldn't be more proud of his fiery little red head.

Anthony nodded in understanding. He could clearly see how much she had changed. She was stronger and different. He couldn't quite place it but she was almost wild in a way. But he had to repay her somehow. He had to help her so he made her an offer he hoped she wouldn't turn down. "I understand completely. And I am truly sorry for what I have done. But I have a proposition that will help one of your children. I would like to be named godfather of the youngest of the twins no matter the gender and I will name that child my heir or heiress. You see I have no other family that would be willing to take on Locksley and I had rather hoped a child of ours could fill that role. But since I greatly messed that up I would like to name your youngest child my successor. So then I would know my estate would be in good hands. And that child would be saved many a remark as they would then hold a title." He explained.

Edith looked at the man in shock. While she hated him she knew what he said would help her child. And to refuse such an offer would be ridiculous if she truly wanted to save her children from too much despair. "Fine Sir Anthony. I accept. But you will only be allowed near my child with me or a member of my family with you and my children will call you Sir Anthony but nothing more familiar." She said.

Anthony smiled. "That would be wonderful. Thank you Lady Edith." He said as Edith simply nodded.

Robert smiled at his daughter with pride in his eyes as he escorted Strallan out of the house. He was at that moment more proud of his daughter than he ever had been in her life. He couldn't believe how well she handled that situation. And he was also happy with her decision on the marriage and the proposition.

Part LXII:

Later that day Tom and Mary took a walk out in the bright sunshine. They enjoyed their times together and were at their most relaxed when they were together. Tom looked over at Mary and smiled. She really was a wonderful woman and he wished he knew exactly what he felt for her as that would make things much simpler as they could talk about their feelings without feeling so awkward and odd. He thought about everything he liked about her but as he did he felt guilty. Could he truly fall in love with his deceased wife's sister? What would Sybil say? How would she react? Maybe he was being silly about the whole situation. Maybe he was simply desperate for his little girl to have a mother in her life. No. That's not what it was. Tom knew that he didn't simply want a mother for Sybbie. It was more than that. But what?

Mary had similar thoughts as they walked silently together. How would Matthew feel about this? Would he be angry? Was she simply desperate for a companion? She wasn't sure but she needed to figure that out soon. Maybe her mother or even her sister could help her out.

Part LXIII:

The next day Robert was surprised to see Evelyn Napier sitting in his drawing room. The man wrung at his hands. And he looked oddly nervous as Robert waited for him to speak. Cora sat beside her husband unsure of what was going on.

Evelyn took a deep breath before beginning to speak. "Lord and Lady Grantham I was visiting some friends in London this past week when I heard some disparaging rumors. At first I simply swatted them aside but then I realized just how big and wide spread this rumor is. You see I simply wanted to warn your family so that you would be prepared. I wouldn't want to see any of you get hurt. You are my friends. So it is with a heavy heart that I tell you this. You see there is a rumor that Lady Edith is with child and seeing as that she remains unmarried there is much speculation as to what exactly is going on." He explained.

Cora sighed as she rubbed at her temples and Robert composed himself to speak to one of Mary's former possible suitors. "Unfortunately those rumors are true Mr. Napier. Edith is with child. With twins actually. And no she is not married nor has she ever been." He said watching in shock as Evelyn simply nodded. Not a trace of disgust was on his face.

"I see. Well if I may offer my help in anyway please allow me to." He said. He had noticed Edith many years before but as with most men he was chasing after her older sister. Edith was always pretty. She was in a way plain. But if was a sweet and rather quaint plain. She wasn't as flirtatious as her sister and he had always admired her articles when they would appear in the Sketch. Although many years before she had written that letter to the Turkish Ambassador telling on her sister he was sure she had grown up.

Robert and Cora smiled at the kind young man. They were thrilled that he turned out to be a true friend to their family as they were prepared and afraid that all if not most of their friends would shun them now.

Evelyn spoke up once again as a thought came to him. "If I may. Could I perhaps talk to her about possibly marrying her to save her and her children?" He asked.

Cora gasped as she stared at him in utter disbelief. Robert nodded. He just hoped Edith didn't mind taking Mary's cast offs once again.

(This is the twenty fourth chapter for Breakfast Woes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	25. Chapter 25

Part LXIV:

Robert and Cora led Evelyn to Edith's bedroom but they found that she was not in her room and her chair was still there. Cora shook her head in frustration. She knew her daughter had snuck off somewhere and she wasn't happy about it. Robert tried to think of where she could possibly be when he heard a giggle followed by an Auntie Eddie coming from the nursery. Evelyn smiled and told Robert and Cora that he would like to talk to her on his own without the two of them in the room. They hesitated but allowed him to go to the nursery by himself.

Evelyn smiled at the sight in front of him as he entered the room. Mary and George sat on the floor while he played with his toy soldiers while Edith sat in the rocking chair with Sybbie and tickled the little girl while she squirmed and giggled on her lap. Evelyn cleared his throat and laughed as Mary quickly got off the floor and went to him. She gave her old friend a hug before introducing him to little George.

"What brings you here Evelyn?" Mary asked. She hadn't seen him for quite some time and wondered what was going on.

Evelyn gave Mary and smile before looking over at Edith. "I actually came to talk to Edith." He said. The two sisters exchanged confused looks before Mary went to leave. "No wait. Mary please stay. I might need your help." He said. Mary nodded and sat on Sybbie's bed inviting him to join her. He sat beside her but looked at Edith.

"First of all I want to say how sorry I am that you have to go through what you are going through. But I do not judge you for it. Everyone makes mistakes in their lives and I'm sure you did love him." He said to the astonished girls. Mary had always known how kind Evelyn was and how he never had a mean word for anyone. Not even her over the Pamuk business. He was more upset with him then he had been with her. Edith had never been made aware of his kindness before. She had always seen him as one of Mary's men so she wasn't sure what to say.

"Um thank you Mr. Napier. I do love him and he loved me." She said quietly. Mary gave her sister an encouraging smile before turning back to Evelyn. What was he up to? She wondered.

Evelyn smiled at Edith. "Please call me Evelyn. I'd like to think of us as friends. Now I would hate to see you have to put up with all of those ridiculous rumors and names that people have been saying and I want to help you in any way that I can. So I was wondering if you would become my wife." He said.

Mary gasped at that. His proposal surprised her. He might have been a nice man but to take on a woman carrying another's child when he was young enough to have children of her own was unheard of. Edith had told her about Strallan's visit the day before but Mary could understand him doing it due to his age and his guilt of jilting her at the altar. But Evelyn? There must be another reason as to his offer.

Edith pursed her lips. "And why would I marry Mary's leftovers. I know you two were never a thing but you still wanted to be with her. So why would I marry a man who simply pities me? I know and understand my father's insistence in getting married quickly but to expect me to marry Mar's leftovers is pathetic. I appreciate the thought but no thank you Evelyn." She said.

Mary sighed. "Edith. You haven't much time or many choices. At least you know Evelyn and he was kind enough to come here after he heard the rumors instead of joining in on the gossip." She said.

Edith rolled her eyes. "I understand that Mary. But still! I don't like living in your shadow. And marrying Evelyn would put me right back."

Evelyn nodded towards Edith. "I understand where you are coming from but you see I have long gotten over Mary and honestly we could never have worked out. We are much too different. But the two of us, Edith. We are alike in some ways. We both love to learn and we are both avid readers. You are no longer that rash young girl from before. Simply by reading your articles I can tell how you've grown. I am offering you a friendship as well as a marriage. And you would be giving myself and my family something that we so badly wish for. You see after the war I was told that due to some injuries that I would not be able to produce children. And that would mean that my family's estate would be passed to someone outside of the family as she has a daughter but no sons and she is younger than me. You would be giving me children that I really do want to have. And you'd be giving my family two chances of having an heir." He explained.

Edith frowned. "And if they are both girls? Then what? Would I be tossed away?" She asked.

Evelyn shook his head. "No. No you would not. The estate would then be passed to which ever daughter had a son." He explained. Mary was growing excited for her little sister. Maybe now her sister could have some happiness in her life.

Edith nodded in understanding. "Now I already promised Sir Anthony Strallan that he would be godfather to the youngest twin and he will name that child his heir or heiress. But he will not be considered anything less informal than Sir Anthony." She said.

Evelyn smiled. "That sounds great. Now we know for sure that both children will be saved from ridicule."

Edith nodded and sighed. "I'm not thrilled that I have to marry Mary's leftovers and that I hardly know you. But I will marry you Evelyn. As long as I can stay here at the abbey until after the twins are born." She said.

Evelyn smiled. "My parents are still alive although my father will not last for many more years now but we will stay here as long as you need or want to stay here." He said.

Mary smiled. "I'm so happy you two are getting married! You'll have to get married soon so maybe a week or two but in the meantime go home Evelyn and tell your parents then come back here so you two can get to know each other properly." She said rather bossily. Both Edith and Evelyn rolled their eyes.

"Evelyn Dr. Clarkson is coming here tomorrow to give me a checkup. He'll be here in the evening so if you can you could leave now and come back by then. Could you make it?" She asked.

Evelyn nodded. "Of course. I'll be back as soon as I can. Well I'd better leave now. Goodbye Edith. Take care of yourself until I return. Goodbye Mary and Georgie." He said before leaving.

Mary smiled at her niece. "Auntie Eddie's getting married!" She said excitedly. Sybbie squealed and clapped her hands together although she wasn't quite sure what getting married was.

Part LXV:

That evening as the family sat to eat Edith cleared her throat.

"In a week or so I will be getting married to Evelyn Napier." She announced. Everyone at the table clapped and congratulated her. Even Thomas, Carson, And Mosley offered their congratulations. Edith was glad that her family was so happy. Maybe now Robert could accept the pregnancy a bit more. And maybe now Susan wouldn't be so rude. Things were looking up for the Crawley family and Edith ate her dinner in peace.

Part LXVI:

Evelyn arrived at the estate not long after dinner and asked his parents to see him in the drawing room. His sister was visiting along with her husband and their little girl.

"I have an announcement to make." He announced. "I am getting married in a few week to Edith Crawley." He said.

His mother smiled as his sister grinned. "Finally! I'm getting a sister!" His sister squealed. Her husband shook his head in amusement before congratulating Evelyn.

His father frowned. "Why so soon?" He asked.

Evelyn sighed. "I am marrying her initially for two reasons. The first is that she is pregnant. She is currently carrying twins. And from what I understand he left before she found out she was pregnant to divorce his insane wife to marry Edith. But he has gone missing and is now believed dead. And so to help her reputation and that of her children I am going to marry her and claim them as my own. The second reason is so this family can have an heir. She has a chance of producing one or two boys and that son will be named my heir. I also think we can learn to care and even love each other." He explained.

His mother smiled fondly at her only son. "I am very proud of you for doing this for her and I will hold judgment of her until after I meet her." She said much to Evelyn's relief.

His father nodded in understanding. "I am proud of you son and this does solve several problems at once. I will give you both my blessing." He said. Evelyn was slightly surprised at his answer. He had always been so traditional that Evelyn thought he would have to argue with his father over his marriage to Edith.

His sister looked at her brother in amusement. "Evelyn and Edith Napier. It has a nice ring to it. And you two could even give the twins e names to match you both." She said.

Evelyn chuckled as his nice walked over to him. "Uncle Evelyn? When you get married can I be the flower girl?" She asked.

Evelyn smiled at his 6 year old niece. "You'll have to share with Edith's niece but I'm sure she won't mind." He said. Now all he had to do was make it back to Downton in time for Edith's checkup. He only hoped everything was alright with Edith and the twins.

(Quick question! Are flower girls in English weddings? I know English and American weddings have differences I just wasn't exactly sure what. I really hope I haven't messed this up! Thanks!)

(This is the twenty fifth chapter for Breakfast Woes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	26. Chapter 26

Part LXVII:

That evening as Tom tucked Sybbie into bed she looked up at him and frowned. "What marry mean?" She asked her father.

Tom smiled gently at his little girl. "To marry is when a man and a woman love each other very much and they give each other special rings while saying promises to each other." He explained.

Sybbie frowned. "Was you and Ma marry?" She asked innocently.

Tom sighed sadly as he remembered his wedding day. "Yes my love. We were married. See I still wear the special ring your ma gave me." He said showing her the simply gold band around his finger.

Sybbie grinned as she looked at the pretty little ring. "Ma still wear hers?" She asked.

Tom smiled. "Yes love. Up there in heaven your ma still wears her ring. We will always love each other even though she is no longer with us." He said as his eyes watered slightly. He so wished his Sybil were here for their daughter.

"Tell me story pwease?" She asked. "Bout ma." She finished.

Tom smiled. "Of course love. Well one day after we were married and before you were born we came here to Downton to see everyone. Well something bad had happened that day and in the evening as the sun began to set your ma sat with me just outside here. In the gardens. She looked at me and made me promise her something very important." He said.

Sybbie bounced on her bed in excitement. "What was it?" She asked.

Tom chuckled. "She made me promise her that I would never leave her unless I absolutely had to." He said. "I promised her that I would never ever leave her or you unless our lives depended on it. And I've kept that promise to this very day." He said. He purposely left out several important parts of the story but he didn't feel Sybbie was old enough yet. He didn't tell her that the bad thing that happened was her Auntie Eddie was jilted at the alter that day. Or that the second part of the promise was to ignore her family's attempt to separate the two. Especially anything her father said. He looked down at his droopy eyed daughter and kissed her on the forehead before tucking her in and leaving the room. She was growing up so quickly and he never wanted to lose her. Ever. Even if that meant letting her marry a shark he would provide the appropriate swim and protective wear for her.

Part LXVIII:

Rose sat in her room and thought about the next day's event. Dr. Clarkson would be by to check on Edith and the babies and if his news is anything like the last time then her precious family would need some cheering up. So she thought about ways she could do that. She wasn't sure how she could possibly cheer up the whole family until she looked over at her desk.

She spotted a playbill from several months back. On the back of the playbill was an advertisement for a children's pageant. Rose knew how much people enjoyed watching children prance about on stage performing for them. Maybe just maybe she could get little Sybbie and even George to do something.

Rose could teach Sybbie some songs and teach her some little dance for her to do. Something simple that George could tag along and that could be taught in the morning and at least known by the time the doctor leaves. Yes that is what she would do. She would lighten all of their spirits with a little show. All she needed now was a pianist in the house. But who on earth plays the piano at Downton Abbey?

She stayed up late into the night thinking it all over. When she remembered something her mother had said many years ago when she had hired a music teacher for Rose. Something about learning to play as well as one of her cousins. Now who was it, she wondered. She decided to get some sleep and ask Mary in the morning. She just hoped her plan worked out.

Part LXIX:

Susan sat up in her bed thinking about these past several days. She still wasn't thrilled with the way Edith had turned out. But her daughter did seem happier here than she had been in many years. If ever really. Susan loved her daughter dearly but she just didn't know how to express that. She didn't know how to handle her rebellious daughter. Or really when she thought about it her modern daughter. Since Susan was a girl she had thought that the best way to keep children in line was through discouragement. But maybe just maybe she had been wrong all along.

Is that why the others never visit me? She had lost contact with her other children and it truly did sadden her. She was beginning to realize her mistakes. She truly wasn't a good mother. Not like Cora or even Violet had been. She knew it was too late to reconcile with her other children. But not Rose. At least not yet. She was already slipping through her fingers and if Susan didn't do something soon she would lose her youngest daughter. Her precious baby Rose. Who was so much like Shrimpie all those years ago. And strangely also a lot like herself.

Now all she had to figure out was how to fix her relationship with Rose and maybe just maybe get her husband back.

Part LXX:

Mary lay on her bed as she thought about Evelyn's proposal. He really did seem to genuinely care for her little sister. Even Matthew would agree that Evelyn was good for Edith. And Matthew was protective of Edith when it came to men. Especially after Strallan had walked out on her.

Mary smiled as she thought about her late husband. She had loved Matthew and continued to do so every day. She would never truly be over him. And she knew thins. They had fought so hard to be together. They had waited so long to be together. And even though they were only officially married for a short time she still loved him very much.

She could remember the moment he had first felt George kick. They were in that very room snuggled up together under their warm covers. She could feel George moving. He had been going at it all day. And so when she felt an extra hard kick in the side of her belly she grimaced while Matthew gasped and started rubbing her belly.

"Are you ok?!" He had panicked while Mary laughed at his silly question.

"Yes love. I am just fine. We both are. That was just our baby's way of saying hello to his daddy. He kicked me love." She explained.

Matthew had then grinned and started whispering to her belly. "Come on little baby. Do it again. Kick mummy again." He had said.

Mary had smacked him upside the head. "I will have you know Matthew Crawley your child has not stopped doing that all day long. So if you wouldn't mind do not coax him into starting again." She had said sternly although her lips were curved in an amused smile.

Matthew would then everyday fell her belly and say hello. Mary missed that. She missed having him there to simply be with. He was so good to her. And he was good for her as well.

Part LXXI:

Edith lay in bed and smiled as she rubbed her stomach. She may not be in love with Evelyn but he did seem to really want to marry her. She knew she would always love Michael as he was and his her lover. But maybe now she could learn to love again. Perhaps Evelyn wasn't simply there for their reputation and his need of an heir. Maybe he was there for her sake as well. Maybe he was there to help her through this and to teach her to love again.

(First of all that huge snowstorm that was supposed to hit us and began to hit us the other day. Well let's just say it never came. We have about 3-4 inches where I live and there is no more snow expected to come. So I will be able to post every day without any weather delays. Also thank you to Countess of Cobert for telling me that tidbit about bridesmaids. It is very much appreciated. And if anyone has anything to add about English weddings let me know there are still a few chapters before the wedding.)

(This is the twenty sixth chapter for Breakfast Woes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	27. Chapter 27

Part LXXII:

The next morning Rose went to the nursery and woke Sybbie up. Sybbie grinned when she saw her big cousin and sat up wide awake. "Hi Rosie!" She grinned.

Rose smiled at the happy little girl. "Hi Sybbie! Would you like to help me with a special surprise?" She asked.

Sybbie nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed.

Rose giggled. She hoped Edith's twins would be like Sybbie. She was such a happy and energetic child that it was oftentimes difficult to be sad around her. "Well then. After breakfast I will come back up here and the two of us with George's help will get ready for our special surprise. Ok?" Sybbie nodded enthusiastically. "Now it is a secret so you can't tell anyone. Ok?" She said remembering the way the rest of the family found out about Edith's pregnancy.

Sybbie nodded gravely at Rose. "Ok. I will tell nobody. I pwomise!" She said. She could vaguely remember telling the family something that she wasn't supposed to and she didn't want to make her Donk mad or her Auntie Eddie sad again.

Rose smiled and ruffled her hair before leaving to go eat breakfast. On her way there she bumped into Cora. "Good morning Cousin Cora! You're out of bed early." She said.

Cora smiled at her. "Good morning dear. Yes I thought Edith would like to eat breakfast with you all. So I'm on my way to get her." She said.

Rose smiled. "That's great. I'm sure she'll enjoy that." She said. "Oh Cousin Cora. Does either Mary or Edith play the piano? Or anyone else in the family? It's just I vaguely remember mummy mentioning once that one of my cousins played." She said.

Cora chuckled. "Edith does dear. I can only imagine that she tried to entice you to play." She said. At Rose's nod Cora smiled. "I did the same to Mary and Sybil. All it really did was cause fights and Edith to develop her skills more." She said.

Rose gave a smile while she thought over this piece of information. She thanked Cora and went to the dining room. She couldn't believe the very person she wanted to surprise was the one that could help her. Now what was she going to do? Would Edith still help her? Or maybe Mary can play just well enough to help her out. Wait! The servants! Who's to say any of them can't play, she thought as she sat down at the table for breakfast.

Part LXXIII:

After breakfast Edith went to the library and picked some books she wanted to read. Mary was with her and handed each book to her much to her chagrin. Edith felt she could easily get each book from the shelf but she knew better than to argue with her older sister.

She sat in Matthew's old chair as she began to read one of her old favorites. Jane Eyre. She read nearly to lunchtime while Mary worked on some papers for the estate. The two sisters simply enjoyed each other's silent company. Although they didn't enjoy it for what they once had. Instead of being happy that the other had shut up they were happy because the silence was a companionable silence. These moments of peace together they cherished very much as they were so few in the past.

As lunch time approached Edith gasped at a particular part in the book. She had nearly forgotten one of the pivotal points in the book. One of the main twists. It was eerily familiar to Edith. As she had found herself in an equally as odd and unusual situation. The similarities are what made her gasp.

Mary looked at her sister in worry. "What is it?" She asked.

Edith shook her head slightly to get rid of the doubts that began to cloud her mind. "It's nothing Mary." She lied.

Mary raised an eyebrow. "I'm no more a fool than you are a good liar. Now what is it?" She asked again.

Edith was beginning to feel frustrated with the doubts and her sister's nagging. "Nothing Mary!" She snapped.

Mary glared at her sister. She knew her sister was stressed but to snap at her over a simple question. That was uncalled for. "Edith Violet Crawley! What is your problem?" She snapped back.

Edith glared at her older sister. "Mary Josephine Crawley! Why don't you take your nose out of my business!?" She yelled growing angrier by the second. "Can't you just leave me alone?!" She yelled before throwing the book across the room where it landed at her place on her father's desk. Edith stood up and walked swiftly form the room.

Mary ignored her sister as she was angry that her sister had just yelled at her. She went over to the desk and picked up the book. She skimmed the page her sister was on and gasped before re-reading the page several times. Surely this couldn't be right? No. The way Edith talked about Michael Gregson he didn't seem the type of man to lie to her. There was no way he would've or even could've used a plot in a book to trick her sister. No that's just silly, Mary thought.

Part LXXIV:

After breakfast Rose went down to the kitchen where she found Mrs. Hughes, Mrs. Patmore, Daisy, and Ivy. She smiled at Mrs. Hughes as the housekeeper asked what she could do for her. Rose began to explain what she wanted to do for the family. "And you see since Edith is the one that can play the piano in the family I need someone else to play a simple song or two for Sybbie and George. You wouldn't happen to know of anybody that can play here do you?" She asked.

Mrs. Hughes thought for a moment. "I'm not sure mi 'lady." She answered before turning to the three women in the kitchen with them. "Do any of you play?" She asked. Ivy and Mrs. Patmore answered in the negative while Daisy blushed slightly. Mrs. Hughes looked at her strangely. "Daisy can you play?" She asked her. She was surprised as Daisy had been working at the abbey since she was a young girl after Mrs. Patmore had found her and taken her in. So when she would've had the time to learn she had no idea.

Daisy shrugged. "Not very much. I used to watch Lady Edith played and one time Lady Sybil caught me peeking in the room and taught me how to play the best she could. She always complimented me but she was simply being kind. But I can play simple songs." She admitted. She used to love to watch the Crawley sisters when she was younger. She used to imagine that they were her sisters even though she knew that was a silly thought.

Rose grinned. "How marvelous! Would you mind helping me with my little surprise?" She asked thrilled that she found someone to help her out.

Daisy nodded. "As long as I am not needed. I'd be glad to mi 'lady." She said. But before she could ask Mrs. Patmore she simply waved her off with a promise that she could have the day off except for luncheon and dinner. Daisy smiled at Mrs. Patmore before looking at Rose. "I would be delighted mi 'lady." She said.

Rose clapped her hands in joy and thanked her before asking her to meet her in the drawing room in about an hour before she left to round up the kids.

Part LXXV:

Evelyn arrived at the house a few hours before the doctor was due to arrive and shortly after dinner. He went straight to Edith's room and sat with her as she told him about her day leaving out her fight earlier with Mary. She was still weary around Evelyn knowing how he had been interested in Mary before so she was still slightly uneasy around him. She also told him her fears for the twins. She feared that something bad would happen to them and she would miscarry. She was also afraid that after they are born that they wouldn't be ready yet and would die before they have a chance to live.

Evelyn did what he could to alleviate these fears. But he himself was beginning to get worried and worked up over the twins' health and over Edith's health as well.

(This is the twenty seventh chapter for Breakfast Woes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	28. Chapter 28

Part LXXVI:

Once Dr. Clarkson arrived Robert lead him to Edith's room. Upon seeing Evelyn there he gave the younger man an approving glance before introducing him to the doctor. Dr. Clarkson smiled at the younger man glad that Lady Edith could be spared some of the shame that society would throw at her. He asked all but Evelyn to leave before checking Edith. Once again the doctor asked her to pee in a cup and checked the heartbeats of the twins and the mother.

Evelyn watched in interest as Dr. Clarkson checked Edith. "Dr. Clarkson? What are you doing?" He asked him as he used the stethoscope to listen for the two heartbeats.

The doctor looked at him and smiled. "I'm listening to their heartbeats. Would you like to listen?" He asked him just as he had asked Robert, Tom, and then Matthew for each pregnancy. Evelyn nodded his head hopefully before looking to Edith for approval. Edith giggled before nodding her head.

Evelyn put the instrument to his ears and gasped as he heard two small heartbeats. They did not beat at the same time. In fact it sounded like two little drums in there. One echoing the other in perfect rhythm. He had never heard anything quite as remarkable. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had begun to fall in love with the twins as their hearts beat away rhythmically.

Unbeknown to him his facial expression both confused Edith and amused her at the same time. Evelyn's eyes were wide open in awe while his mouth was curved in a perfect smile. She could hear him humming along with the babies. Or at least that is what she assumed he was doing. Unless of course he is humming away with the sound of my babies singing, she giggled at the thought. Dr. Clarkson smiled with approval at the young man. He had seen every man in the Crawley family and other families smile like that at the sound of the hearts of their children. He knew that Evelyn would love the babies and he did seem very devoted to Edith. He hadn't left her side through the entire checkup and honestly seemed interested in the checkup.

Dr. Clarkson finished with the exam and instructed Evelyn to allow the family back in the room. "Lady Edith seems to be doing a bit better. But she still has too much protein in her urine and she does seem far too weak for a woman of her age and health. I am still treating her as if she has Pre-eclampsia so the twins will be delivered early. Now I have already contacted a friend of mine who has delivered countless pairs of twins and a triplets as well. So he is used to cases such as this and will have a better idea of what to do. Now I saw that Mister Matthew's chair is in her room and I think the use of that will help her immensely. But I will allow her to have two walks daily for now at least. Separated by a few hours of course and 5 to 10 minutes at a time." He instructed. While the family was still worried they were relieved that an expert in multiples would be attending to Edith. "I will come back in a few weeks with my friend as well." He said before taking his leave.

Evelyn and Edith breathed a sigh of relief at the same time. Unknown to them Mary smirked at that. She could tell they were well suited and all she had to do was prove to them or more likely to Edith that they were well suited. But first she needed to get the dirt on Michael Gregson. Just to be safe of course.

Part LXXVII:

After the doctor was gone and the family had settled a bit Rose directed they family as well as Edith and Evelyn into the drawing room. Once they were all settled they noticed that there at the piano sat one of their maids. Daisy to be exact. And beside her facing the family sat a grinning George. As they all wondered what was going on and receiving little help from Carson and Thomas Rose walked in the room dressed in her finest pink dress with Sybbie trailing behind her in a similar dress and dripping with jewels that looked oddly like Mary's.

Before the family could register what was going on the performers began. Daisy was very good at the piano and played the simple song with ease. Rose and Sybbie skipped and twirled as they sang along with the music. While Georgie slid down from the bench and tried to join in the fun. But we ended up on his bum more times than seemed possible for such a small boy. The family laughed and clapped along as they watched with glee at their very own set of performers.

Edith watched Daisy subtly and smiled inwardly at her. She knew how much trouble Sybil went to in order to help that one servant get a job. And Sybil did seem to have a swell time helping her out. Maybe it was time for Edith to be more like her sister in that regard. Servants weren't really that far below her and her family. And besides her mother always said it was important to cultivate talent in those that had it and Daisy did have a talent for the piano. So Edith resolved to teach the assistant cook how to play the piano. Or at least help her to improve.

After the little show was over the family was happy and relaxed. Rose's plan had worked. And for that one evening the whole family was at ease. They didn't worry about the babies or Edith. They didn't worry about the rumors. And they didn't even worry about estate matters. It was a success and Rose promised them all that there would be more performances to come.

Part LXVIII:

The next day Mary called one of the detectives that had worked for the family in the past. She told them that she needed every scrap of information on Michael Gregson. She wanted everything and she didn't care about the cost or about the methods used to obtain the information.

She sighed when she hung up the phone. She knew her sister would be angry at her for this. Edith had never been one to appreciate meddling of any kind. Especially when that meddling was done in her life and behind her back. But frankly Mary didn't care. After the fight she had the day before with her sister she was still a bit hurt by the way Edith had snapped at her. So even though she wasn't investigating in order to hurt Edith if her sister was a little shaken up then they would be even. But, Mary wondered, isn't that foolish? Hadn't I already decided to treat her better, she thought? Mary sighed. She really hoped the information she received would be good and not bad. Or a certain Mr. Michael Gregson was going to pay. And pay he would.

Part LXXIX:

The next few days went by without any problems or fights. Susan and Shrimpie left quietly allowing their daughter to stay as long as she promised to visit them in London sometime soon. Evelyn stayed by Edith's side constantly and while their relationship was still fragile Edith found that she didn't mind spending time with him but she wouldn't allow him into her heart. At least not yet.

Nearly a week after Mary had called the detectives she received a visit from one of the men in the team. The two adults sat in the library together. Mary waited for the man to begin.

"Well his story checks out. All but one little piece of information. You see a few years ago a Mrs. Lizzie Gregson went to the police station and told the commanding officer there that her husband was abusing her. They had a doctor check her over and while there were bruises and scars when they asked Mr. Michael Gregson he denied ever touching her. He at first claimed the woman was accident prone and incredibly clumsy. And that is the first oddity of the situation. You see Lizzie Gregson was a dancer before she married Michael Gregson. An exceptional one at that. These reports came in many more times from not only her but from her sister and a couple of their neighbors. But each time Michael Gregson claimed that his wife was clumsy until the final time a report was filed. That time Lizzie Gregson was a mess. Her hair had been pulled out in places. She had gashes all over her body and she was shaking terribly. Her husband took the opportunity to claim that his wife was insane and therefore had her sent to an insane asylum. Lady Mary I have seen cases like this before. Where the man abuses the wife and ships her away to keep her quite. IF I were you I would visit with these neighbors, her doctors, and the woman herself." He said.

Mary looked at him in shock as he gave her a slip of paper with several addresses on it as well as several names. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The man that her sister had fallen in love with was a very violent man. Surely he hadn't hurt Edith. Had he? She wouldn't have fallen in love with him. Would she have? She would've told someone. Right? Mary wasn't so sure anymore. She thanked the detective before paying him. She sat in the library mulling over what to do with this new information. Should she meet with these people? Should she tell her sister?

(This is the twenty eighth chapter for Breakfast Woes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	29. Chapter 29

Part LXXX:

Mary spent the rest of the day thinking over what she should do. She still wasn't sure about going behind her sister's back. But she was also glad that Gregson was out of the picture. What if Edith had ended up like Mrs. Gregson? She shivered at the thought. She wasn't even sure if she should ask around. If she should inquire about this whole matter. Mary began to think of who would be the best person to help her with her decision.

At first she thought of Tom but rolled her eyes at the thought. While he was a good man and would help her with anything she needed. He would insist on telling Edith and Mary couldn't handle that. Not yet at least. Maybe Evelyn. No he needs to focus on Edith's wellbeing. Mary wouldn't mess with that. And she certainly didn't want her sister feeling jealous or distrusting of her. Then Mary grinned. She knew the perfect person. He was inconspicuous. Loyal. And above all else he was good at getting information from people gently.

Part LXXXI:

After luncheon Cora sat with her daughter in the gardens going over the wedding plans. Evelyn sat on the nearby bench and watched as bees flew in and out of the marigolds. The flowers reminded him of Edith hair. They were golden in color and while seemingly plain in looks she was one of the most, if not the most, beautiful woman he knew. He began to wonder if she would have a daughter. He truly hoped so. One as fiery and beautiful as her mother. As the marigolds.

Edith rolled her eyes as Cora began to go through the color scheme. "Mama please. Nothing too fancy. It needs to be a quick wedding. So that no one notices or suspects anything." She said.

Cora pouted. "But I do so love weddings! Please let your poor old mama plan something extravagant."

Edith rolled her eyes. "No mama. I'm sorry but I really don't think I could handle anything too big." She said. But at the look on her mother's face she sighed. "Fine mama. Just no pink ok?" She asked.

Evelyn walked over to the two women. "Lady Grantham why don't you plan a small and simple wedding for now and then after the twins are born and everyone is healthy then you can plan the biggest and the fanciest wedding in all of English history. It's just I'm not sure how well Edith can handle such an affair at the moment." Evelyn reasoned.

Cora sighed. "I realize that this must be hard for you Edith dear but I just wanted to make sure people knew you were married. And I wanted to make sure this wedding was perfect." She said. She didn't have to say it outright for everyone there to understand why she wanted the wedding to be perfect. But after being jilted once any wedding would be perfect as long as the groom stayed for the whole thing.

Edith smiled at her mother. "See mama. It'll be perfect. You can call up a reverend and he can marry us as soon as possible in front of family. So I'll still be saved. Then later you can go all out." She said.

Evelyn nodded in agreement with Edith. "Just so we're clear though at both weddings I want marigolds. They remind me of Edith." He confessed. Edith was stunned while her mother smiled fondly at the couple.

Cora nodded and left them in the garden alone while she went to go see Robert about the plans.

Edith turned to Evelyn as she sat down on the bench by the table. "Thank you Mr. Napier. I really appreciate what you did for me there with mama." She said.

Evelyn smiled. "Of course. But one more thing. Call me Evelyn please. Soon you'll be a Napier and we might get confused if you insist on calling me Mr. Napier." He said trying to joke around while once again insisting she call him by his given name.

Edith sighed. "Fine. I'll call you Evelyn but don't take my use of your name as a sign that I love you or anything. For as long as I love Michael I cannot love you." She said although she was starting to feel something for Evelyn.

Evelyn nodded. "Of course Edith. I understand completely." He said before looking anywhere but at her. He was crushed that she refused to love him. But he understood just how important Michael meant to her. And as long as she at least liked him he would be ok. For now at least.

The rest of the afternoon was spent on the bench as Edith took in the fresh air and Evelyn watched the bees with the marigolds again. As one rather persistent bee seemingly attacked a marigold Evelyn wondered if perhaps he was that bee. Perhaps he was pushing her too hard. Perhaps he, like that bee, wanted Edith far more than she wanted him. Perhaps he truly needed her more than the flower needed the bee.

Part LXXXII:

Mary went downstairs shortly before the dressing gong for dinner sounded to find the man she needed. She found him talking with his wife and after asking Anna to leave the two of them alone Mary sat down across the table from John Bates. She respected this man. Not only was he her father's trusted valet but he was also a man that saved her father's life during the war. He had proven himself loyal to her family time and time again. But he was also a crafty man. He was also a gentle yet forceful man when it came to protecting those he cared about. She just hoped he cared for Edith as much as he cared for his wife.

Bates waited patiently yet curiously for Mary to speak. "Mr. Bates you are loyal to this family, correct?" She asked.

"Of course mi 'lady." He answered truthfully.

"If someone were to say hurt someone in the family would you do anything to help them?" She asked.

Bates eyed her curiously. "Of course mi 'lady. I would go to any length to help out this family." He said. And he would. He would be willing to even forge a man's handwriting to get the Crawley family out of trouble.

Mary nodded. "Good. Now I need your help. You see I contacted a detective to find out anything I could about Michael Gregson. And what I have found out has disturbed me. But in order to be certain I need to speak with some of his past….let's say associates in order to find out the truth." She explained.

Bates nodded in understanding. "And you would like me to go with you and get said information either confirmed or denied. Without others knowing what is going on." He said.

Mary smiled. He truly was a smart man. "Yes. But I'll need a valid excuse to take you along." She said thoughtfully.

"Let me deal with Lord Grantham mi 'lady." He said.

Mary nodded before thanking him in earnest. She quickly went to her room just in time for the dressing gong leaving Bates to ponder how to get around Robert in order to help out Lady Mary.

Part LXXXIII:

After dinner Tom entered the nursery and frowned as he saw Thomas changing little George. He didn't want to believe anything untoward was going on but he couldn't find any reason why the under butler would be tending to the baby with no one around.

"Mr. Barrow?" He asked.

Thomas finished fastening the nappy before looking over at Tom. "Mr. Branson." He said.

Tom furrowed his eyebrows. "Where is nanny?" He asked.

"She needed a bit of a break and as I was walking by she asked me to watch over the children for a moment. And Master George needed his nappy changed." He explained.

Tom frowned but nodded before dismissing the man. After Thomas was out of the room Tom ran to his nephew and pulled the nappy off. He gasped as he saw a small but of irritated skin on the babe's bum. Surely it was simply a small rash, he thought. He decided not to tell Mary yet. He would simply wait it out and see what happened next. He just hoped his hunch was wrong.

Part LXXXIV:

That night as Bates got Robert ready for bed he started in on his request. "Milord. I was just telling Anna today how I had been wanting to see an old friend of mine right outside of London and she mentioned to me how restless Lady Mary has seemed of late. Would you mind it terribly if Anna and myself took Lady Mary to the city for a bit so I could see my old friend over the weekend and she could get out a bit."

Robert at first looked puzzled before nodding his head. If Lady Mary agrees with the plan. I don't mind. You could all stay at Rosemond's while you're there and I could always use Thomas as my valet. It would only be for the weekend right?" He asked.

Bates nodded. "Of course milord. I thank you for this. And I will take care of your daughter. I promise."

Robert smiled. "I doubt she needs taken care of but I know you will keep an eye out for her. You're a good man Bates. He said.

Robert then dismissed him before Bates thanked him again before leaving the room.

(This is the twenty ninth chapter for Breakfast Woes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	30. Chapter 30

Part LXXXV:

The next day Rose went to Robert in the library with the box of clothes. "Cousin Robert? Would you mind if we finished these today?" She asked.

Robert looked up and smiled at her. "Of course Rose. Just let me finish this letter to Murray and we can begin." He said. Rose sat down in a chair with the box on her lap while Robert finished writing the letter and sealing it before ringing for Carson and having him mail it.

Robert walked over to Rose and took the box from her. He sat on a stool and began to lay the articles of clothes onto the floor. Rose sat on the floor across from him. "What should we start with?" She asked.

Robert thought for a moment. "Well let's see. When the babies are born they will be awfully small so we should find the smallest of the clothes and make sure they are ready first. But because they will probably be born in the fall or early winter they will need warmer clothes." He said. He picked up a small yellow coat and smiled. "This was Edith's when she was a baby." He said fondly.

Rose smiled and took the coat from her cousin. "Will it need taken in?" She asked.

Robert nodded as they began to separate things into piles. Rose began to pin up some of the clothes that needed taken in. Robert sifted through the clothes and couldn't help but be taken away by memories. Rose noticed the far off look in his eyes and decided that they could work on the clothes later. She really wanted to hear the stories behind the clothes.

Rose found a little pink dress with pearls on it and held it out to Robert. "Whose was this?" She asked.

Robert took the dress in his hands and smiled. "Sybil's. She was only a few months old at the time and was awfully picky about what she would allow Cora to dress her in. She preferred to simply be in a nappy. I remember once she managed to wiggle out of a dress that Cora had just put her in and attempted to undo her nappy. I saw her grinning on the changing table with her little hands trying to pull the nappy off. She was something else." He said. Rose smiled as she handed another outfit to him.

Robert laughed at the dark red dress that was placed in his hands by Rose. "This was Mary's. She always looked prettier in dark colors. Especially reds. Actually she wore this dress to Rosemond's wedding. Cora wanted to put her in a pink dress but right before we were to head out for the wedding she soiled her nappy and ruined the dress. Cora couldn't believe her luck. She had me look for another dress and this is the one I found. Cora glared at me the entire length of the wedding. I didn't see what the problem was as photographs are black and white." He told her.

Rose laughed at that. "Was Cousin Cora very hands on with the girls?" She asked.

Robert smiled and nodded. "Yes. She was. Mama always claimed it was an American thing but papa would remind her that she had been nearly the same. You should've seen her with Edith." He said.

Rose frowned. "Was Edith the hardest?" She asked.

"Not necessarily the hardest. She was a crazy combination of both her grandmothers. Still is in fact. And as a child that was hard to deal with. I can remember her throwing a brush at the nanny because she wanted to wear the same dress as Mary and the nanny wouldn't let her. Mary was wearing it at the time. So Edith at the ripe age of 3 went to her sister and ripped her sleeves so she could also wear the dress. We ran to the nursery when we heard the screams. Only to find our two supposedly well trained little ladies rolling on the floor ripping each other's clothes and pulling on the other's hair." He said chuckling at the memory.

Rose laughed. She handed him a set of trousers with a matching blouse. She frowned as it was too big for George.

Robert laughed at the outfit. "This was actually Mary's. She had convinced Carson to go to town with her where she purchased it. You see I had just told her how she wouldn't be the Countess of Grantham as she wasn't a boy. So she wanted to be a boy and thought the only difference was in the clothes she wore. Of course Carson was used to such odd requests from the girls as just the week before Edith asked him to take her to the train station so she could run away." He said.

Rose frowned. "She ran away?" She asked.

Robert chuckled. "Not quite. You see Sybil had just been born and so she then had two sisters to compete with. Well Mary had frightened her by saying the younger of the two girls would have to be sent away if the new baby was a girl. So when Sybil arrived Edith panicked and went straight to Carson with her plan. He went straight to me as he was my valet at the time and he told me what she wanted to do. So I gave him some money to take her with him to Rosemond's with a note from me to her explaining to situation. We left her there for a few days before going to collect her. As soon as she saw us she ran to Cora and myself and hugged us tightly begging to go home." He smiled at the memory.

Rose smiled. The two of them continued to go through the clothes and fix many of them while Robert told more stories.

Part LXXXVI:

Cora sat in the nursery playing with her grandchildren while nanny went to town to have a day off. She loved spending time with her grandchildren. They always made her feel better. Just as her own daughters had when they were small. She sat on the floor plaiting Sybbie's hair while George played with the blocks and animals. She smiled as Sybbie began to hum a tune while her hair was being done.

After her hair was done Sybbie turned to face her grandmother. "Nana?" She asked.

"Yes love?" Cora said.

"Why are babies in bellies?" She asked innocently.

Cora stared at her for a moment shocked. She had not expected that to come out her the sweet child's mouth. "Well you see darling..." She began before Sybbie interrupted her.

"Did Auntie Eddie eat 'em?" She asked.

Cora tried to keep a straight face. "No darling. She did not eat them. You see she wished upon a star for a pair of sweet babies and the magic of the wishing star put the babies in her belly." She explained hoping her granddaughter accepted her answer.

Sybbie thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Makes sense." She said before joining George in his game.

That night as Tom put Sybbie to bed she looked out the window and squeezed her eyes as hard as she could. Her nose wrinkling in the effort. When she opened up her eyes she looked towards the nursery door to see her grandmother standing there. "All done Nana." She said.

Tom looked confused. "All done what Sybbie?" He asked her.

Sybbie looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "I wished on the star for a baby and now there is one in my belly!" She exclaimed.

Mary laughed while Tom looked over at Cora. "What is she talking about?" He asked knowing she had spent the day in the nursery.

Cora simply smirked as her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Did Sybil tell you how Sybbie got there?" She asked before going to her room.

(This is the thirtieth chapter for Breakfast Woes! The next chapter will go right back into everything but I felt a light hearted chapter was due. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	31. Author's Note!

I am so sorry but this is not a chapter. I am putting my next posting on hold for two days. This is because I have a paper due for college in a few days and I have neglected it. I am so sorry. But I promise to post in two days!


	32. Chapter 31

Part LXXXVII:

The next few days went by without any real issues.

Mary packed and prepared for her little trip. She made sure she had the addresses ready to go so she could get to each place with ease. She also packed paper so that each person she visited could write down what Gregson was truly like so she could give the papers to Edith later on.

Robert and Rose went through all of the clothes and got them ready while Rose learned many a new thing about her family. With each outfit fixed up and ready to go Rose grew even more excited. She couldn't wait for the twins to arrive so she could meet them and play with them. Even Robert was getting excited about the birth of his twin grandchildren. Although it still frightened him. He wasn't ready to lose another child or grandchild for that matter.

Cora spent her days with Sybbie and George. They played outside most of the time. With the children running after each other as Cora sat back and enjoyed their company. She had backed off on Edith and Evelyn about the wedding although she did hope they agreed on a date rather quickly.

Edith and Evelyn spend their time reading together. Edith even began to write a new article with Evelyn's help in bringing her new material to work with and to research. Edith didn't love Evelyn but they had become friends and as such enjoyed their time together. They hadn't yet decided on a date and Evelyn was worried that Edith wouldn't decide as long as she still pined for Michael Gregson.

Tom spent the next few days keeping a close eye on Thomas much to the other man's chagrin. He didn't understand why Tom kept watching him but he was growing frustrated with each passing moment. Tom simply wanted to make sure the children were safe and every day checked them for any new or unusual marks.

Part LXXXVIII:

Friday morning Mary meet Anna and Mr. Bates at the front doors of the abbey. They said their goodbyes to the family and went on their way to London. Mr. Bates had told Anna of the situation the night before and although she was wary of not being with Lady Mary as she did what she had to do she agreed to come along and pretend that she was with the pair the entire time. While on the train Mary asked Mr. Bates if he would write down all that the people she went to visit said and he naturally agreed to do just that.

The first stop they made was Crawley House as they didn't want Rosamund to become suspicious as to their plans. Anna set about to purchase some things for the cottage while Mr. Bates and Mary went to the first name on the list. A Mrs. Gregory. She had been the Gregson's neighbor throughout their entire marriage before Mrs. Gregson was sent to the asylum.

Mary knocked on the door and smiled kindly at the elderly woman that opened the door. After quick introductions were made Mrs. Gregory led her two visitors to her sitting room. After the offering and partaking of tea and biscuits Mary began the investigation.

"Mrs. Gregory? I understand that you were neighbors with the Gregson's several years ago. Could you tell me about them?" She asked as Mr. Bates sat the paper on his lap and prepared to write.

The elderly woman whom had been so warm and welcome when they first arrived suddenly went cold. Her smiling lips stretched in a thin line while her eyes hardened at the now seemingly intruders. "Why do you want to know? Why are you here?" She asked suspiciously.

Mary sighed. It was already looked back for Edith's editor and lover. "Mrs. Gregory my younger sister has become quite close to this Mr. Gregson and I'm afraid he is not a suitable man for her to be with. I am simply trying to find out as much as I can. All I know is that he was or is married." She explained only giving half-truths.

The elderly woman sighed. "He was a fine gentleman at first. He was very charming and good to sweet Lizzie. He gave her everything she could possibly want or desire. But something changed shortly after the wedding. I'm not sure but he became almost possessive of her. To the point where she was not allowed to leave the house. I suppose that's when the abuse happened. It started out as small bruises then escalated rather quickly. The last time I saw her she was being taken away while she sobbed and thanked the officers that held onto her. That is all I know." She answered honestly.

Bates wrote everything she had said down and asked her to sign at the bottom of the paper as evidence that she indeed said everything on the paper. He was fuming inside as he thought of that awful man. To hit a woman was wrong but to abuse a woman? That was sickening and it made his blood boil.

Mary was no better. She thanked the woman before leaving the house. She was furious with that man. How dare he raise his hand to his wife! How dare he forbid her from leaving her own house! But she wanted more. She needed more if she were to know everything she could about this man.

Their next stop was with another neighbor. They knocked on a Mr. Philips' door. A man around Mary's age opened the door and let them in. He led them into his sitting room and offered them refreshments to which they graciously declined.

Mary began. "Mr. Philips I understand that you knew the Gregsons." She said.

Mr. Philips looked exasperated as he looked at her. "Yes I knew them. Gregson became quite the wife beater. Why do you want to know about him?" He asked.

Mary explained. "My sister is involved with him and I want to know what he is like."

He nodded. "Alright then. You might want to warn your sister of him. He can be charismatic but he gets obsessed easily and will stop at nothing to keep or get it. You see he was obsessed with Lizzie. He and I were friends back then and I could tell from the very beginning that he was obsessed with her. I'm not even sure if he loved her. All I know is that he would do anything to make her his. After they got married he would become angry if she even said hello to another man. Even if it was me. So he began to lock her up in the house. At first I thought nothing of it although it was very strange. Then after a few weeks of her being locked up I would hear them fighting. She wanted out you see. She believed he had gone mad. Then the next time I saw her she was all bloodied up. I took her to the hospital myself where she told the police and doctors that Michael had beaten her. But he denied even touching her. No one really believed him at first. You see she used to be a dancer and was the most graceful person I knew. I remember she would have to try at falling over. Even when she swooned she was graceful. But he claimed she was clumsy. I remember hearing screams from the house and I would see her bloodied up again. Each time was the same. Until that last time. He took her to the hospital and claimed that she had hurt herself. How a person was to break their own bones and cut and beat themselves like that I'll never know. But after she was fixed up and sent home the police arrived in a matter of days to take her away. She was giggling you see. Giggling and crying all at once. She seemed made at the time as she thanked the officers for taking her away. I've never seen Michael since." He told them.

Bates had him sign the second sheet of paper and had to escort Mary out by her elbow. Mary was distraught by the stories that both neighbors had given them. She feared for Edith and was afraid that he had hurt her before. Bates knew that she needed a rest so he took her back to the house to lie down before going to the asylum the next day.

(This is the thirty first chapter for Breakfast Woes! The next chapter will go right back into everything but I felt a light hearted chapter was due. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	33. Chapter 32

Part LXXXIX:

The next day Bates took Mary to the asylum. He wasn't sure how much more she could handle but he also knew that she needed to know everything about the man her sister had fallen for. Once they were in the asylum they were taken to a small room. Once settled in the two available chairs the doctors brought in Lizzie Gregson.

At first sight the woman looked perfectly fine. A bit dirty. But otherwise perfectly fine. She had on a long hospital gown and her hair was sloppily pinned back by a hand that didn't care in the least how the woman looked. She greeted her two guests warmly and graciously. She even offered them refreshments which the doctor in charge of her supplied for the trio.

Mary looked at this woman trying to find something. Anything that could possibly be wrong with her. But she couldn't. She saw sadness in her dark blue eyes. But other than that she looked perfectly fine to Mary. Mary sighed before she began. "Mrs. Gregson. I hate to bring this up but I need you to help me. You see my little sister became involved with your husband and believed you to be insane. I have already spoken to two of your neighbors and what they told me frightened me. Is my sister safe?" She asked.

Two things happened once Mary first mentioned Michael then her sister's involvement. First of all she went from simply looking sad to looking fearful and regretful all at once. Her whole body changed from being relaxed and warm to being stiff and pale. Then when Mary mentioned her sister's involvement Lizzie Gregson groaned. Mary didn't like her initial reaction and Bates placed a firm hand on her shoulder before getting ready to write.

"No. Your sister is not safe. He is a very charming man but he is also very violent." She answered.

Mary sighed in resignation. "Could you perhaps tell me what happened?" She asked.

Lizzie looked ready to tell her but changed her mind. "No. But I will be willing to tell your sister. Could she come here so I can tell her?" She asked.

Mary shook her head. "Not yet. You see she is pregnant with his twins and although he has gone missing I am still worried about her. I'm afraid she might not have told my family everything. I'm afraid he might have hurt her." She said.

Lizzie smiled wistfully. "I always wanted children. That was my biggest dream. But Michael became so violent that I couldn't and wouldn't get pregnant. I didn't let him touch me as a wife should." She said.

Mary looked at her sadly before brightening up. "Mrs. Gregson how would you like it if after the twins are born all three of them came and visited you. You could tell Edith everything and you could meet the twins."

"It would almost be like they were mine then." Lizzie smiled. "Yes I would like that very much." She said.

After saying their goodbyes and promising to write with news and a date Mary and Mr. Bates went back to Crawley House in London. Now all Mary had to do was tell Edith everything and convince her to allow the not so insane wife of her lover to meet with her and the twins. That should be easy enough. Right?

Part XC:

While the two investigators relaxed in Crawley House Cora had an argument with the village's pastor.

"I know this is very short notice and strange but I do need you to marry my daughter and her fiancé." She said feeling the frustration building up inside her.

The balding man shook his head. "I am sorry your Ladyship but I refuse to marry an unwed mother. Even if she is still pregnant and is your daughter."

Cora groaned. "No one will have to know that she is with child."

"But I will your Ladyship. I have a moral obligation to this village and to God. I cannot and will not go against such things and marry your daughter. Your best bet would be to find a retable pastor from the city. They would marry two melons if they gave the right price." He said before quickly taking his leave.

Cora growled in frustration. She knew it would be difficult but she didn't think her own pastor would refuse to marry her daughter. They were a good family and everyone was entitled to a few mistakes in their lives. Surely the man knew that. But unfortunately it seemed she would have to hire some money grubbing man with some credentials to get the wedding underway and done until the twins were born.

(This is the thirty second chapter for Breakfast Woes! I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter but the next chapter will be much longer and the twins will be here within four chapters. There was a poll in one of the earlier chapters please do that soon. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	34. Author's Note Sorry!

So sorry but this is yet another authors note. Now the next chapter is already written but I find myself in need of a beta. If any of you could recommend one to me or even let me know where I can find one that could beta not only my Downton story but also my Harry Potter stories I would appreciate it. Thank you so much!


	35. Chapter 33

Part XCI:

Cora was at a loss of what to do. She knew that hiring just any old pastor from the city could spell disaster for her family. But she also knew that she needed to find someone and fast. So she called up Rosamund and asked her if she had any idea of who to ask to marry her daughter. Rosamund had been no help at all. She simply asked to be invited to the wedding after telling Cora that she knew about as many pastors as she had husbands. Cora had groaned much to the amusement of the giggling Rosamund before she hung up the phone. So Cora decided to do the one thing she really didn't want to do. She had to ask Robert. Now Robert could be helpful but he also had a tendency to take things into his own hands and that didn't always turn out properly. But what choice did she have?

Part XCII:

While Cora went in search of her husband her daughter sat in the warm summer air in the gardens. Evelyn had taken Edith out for her daily walk and had settled her down in the gardens to enjoy the warm breeze that blew sweetly through the gardens.

Edith had a pad of paper in her hand and a pen. She wrote as she looked around at her mother's well-kept gardens. She wanted to write a story on unwed mothers but had thought better of it earlier in the day and had opted to write a few pieces on servants and what they do. She thought one on gardeners would be perfect for the summer time and as she looked around her at the beauty of it all she smiled.

Evelyn continuously looked over her shoulder at the paper. He was astonished by her talent. Although she had written very good articles for the Sketch he felt the one she was currently writing was better than any of the others. In fact he wondered how much editing was done at the sketch as her voice was often muddled in those articles while the one in her lap spoke clearly and loudly in her voice that anyone who read it would know exactly who wrote it without having to look at her name printed under the title. But he dismissed that thought as silly as he watched her write away.

Part XCIII:

Mary returned to Downton a day early along with the Bates. She went to find her brother-in-law to ask his for his advice on what to do about the information she had retrieved about Gregson. She found him in the nursery looking worriedly at George's bum. He had his nappy off and lifted him gently by the legs. Mary went right over to him worried.

"What's the matter?" She asked him.

Tom frowned. "He has a large red mark on his bum. I came in here a few minutes ago and I saw Thomas changing his nappy. I checked him just to be safe when I found this large mark." He said.

Mary looked down and gasped. "My poor baby! What are we going to do?" She asked. Part of her thought it was simply a nappy rash but the least few days had been very stressful and her mind wasn't working as well as it usually did.

She rang for a servant. Moments later Carson entered the room.

"Carson fetch Thomas immediately!" She ordered.

Carson frowned but did as he was told.

Thomas appeared moments later. "MI 'lady?" He asked unsure of what was going on.

"You are hereby fired from Downton! For touching my son inappropriate!" She barked at him.

Thomas quickly began to defend himself. And Carson asked for proof. Mary lifted her son in her arms so the two men could see the red mark. Carson quickly turned to Thomas and demanded he leave without a recommendation.

Thomas couldn't believe he had just been fired. Over a rash! A simple nappy rash! He left without any complaints but vowed to make the Crawleys pay for this. They ruined his life well he would ruin theirs.

Part XCIV:

After the initial shock of what had happened wore off and several days had passed Mary looked in resignation as the large red mark began to fade away. She recognized it as a simple rash and started using new nappies to try and prevent any other rashes. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She was usually never so rash. And it bothered her that simply a few stressful days caused her to freak out like that. Unfortunately she was still unsure of how to approach the Gregson situation.

Part XCV:

A few days later Mary decided to go ahead and address Edith. She sat her down and gave her the papers before explaining the situation.

Edith couldn't believe what she had read. Michael abusive? Obsessive? Yes. She knew that first hand. But abusive? Never. She began to think back on everything from the past year. No! No! Not her Michael! He loved her way too much to ever hurt her. He wasn't that type of man. She wouldn't and couldn't believe that her Michael could possibly be a bad man in anyway. He loved her and she loved him.

She called her sister a liar and ripped the papers into confetti. "Liar!" She screamed over and over again. Her sister was simply jealous. Yes that was it! Jealous. She had driven Strallan away that first time so why wouldn't she try to blacken the man she loved.

She then began to really think about it after her sister left her room. She thought back to that relationship. The relationship that went by way to fast. And that progressed way to fast. As she thought about her time spent with him she could see how he could become like that. He had been obsessed with her. He wanted her by his side at all times. And he would become upset when she mentioned her family. In fact when she truly thought about it she couldn't exactly deny those things written on those papers.

But she wouldn't believe it until she heard it from Lizzie Gregson herself. Yes that was what she would do. Surely it was all a misunderstanding. But she was unsure of even that.

(This is the thirty third chapter for Breakfast Woes! I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter but the next chapter will be much longer and the twins will be here within four chapters. There was a poll in one of the earlier chapters please do that soon. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	36. Chapter 34

Part XCVI:

Cora went to the library and approached her husband. "Robert darling. Something has come up. It seems the village pastor refuses to marry our daughter because of the pregnancy." she said.

Robert looked at her with a frown on his face. "Then we'll make him marry her. I am the Earl of Grantham. He has to marry my daughter if I say he will." he said.

Cora rolled her eyes. "Robert Crawley you can't just force a man to go against his moral fiber just because you're the Earl of Grantham." she said.

Robert huffed. "Of course I can. I'm english." he said.

Cora laughed. "English you may be but God you are not. You will not force him to marry her. We must accept it and find someone else." she said.

Robert sighed. "I know that. I just wish it were different. I really don't want to inform the world that our daughter slept with a man she wasn't married to." he said.

Cora sighed. "Robert you have to accept this situation. You have to forget all you know and accept it." she said.

Robert nodded. "In trying I really am."

Cora nodded. "Now what do we do about the lack of pastor for the wedding?" she asked.

Robert thought for a moment. "Let's see if Murray will do it. He might have the credentials to do it and he is loyal to this family." he said.

Cora nodded. "Go ahead and call him then. Let's hope he can do it." she said before leaving the room.

After she left Robert called Murray and sighed in relief when he agreed to marry them.

Part XCVII:

Edith was still shaken up by what Mary had told her. She told Evelyn unsure of what to do or say. She still didn't believe he would be as horrible as those dreadful papers said he had been. But she couldn't deny that he was obsessive. He had proven that with his trip to Duneagle.

Evelyn begged her to tell him if he had ever hurt her like he supposedly had Lizzie. She denied it. Although she did admit to him yelling at her a few times when she mentioned other men or her family. That concerned Evelyn but he didn't let Edith know.

But he did ask her to think about not naming a son after Michael if she has a son. Edith promised to think about it but wasn't sure if she would listen to him. But she figured if she had a son she could always name him Mason Robert Napier.

Part XCVIII

Once the wedding day arrived Edith was noticeably pregnant. Even with her long off white dress one could tell she was pregnant. Her headaches had returned in full force and her ankles were starting to swell looking much like Sybil's had. She had trouble standing for very long and Matthew's chair had to be placed beside Evelyn at the end of the makeshift aisle in the gardens. She had slippers on her feet and marigolds in her hair.

Robert held onto her tightly as He walked her down the aisle. His eyes were filled with tears. As were both families. Evelyn's mother and father had arrived the day before. His sister and her family would arrived after the twins were born to give Edith some space. Edith's parents, siblings, niece and , aunt , and Mrs. Crawley were there as well.

The only ones with dry eyes were Sybbie and George. George simply played with his mother's hair while Sybbie tried to go to Edith to help her get to her chair. The wedding was short and sweet. Afterwards the staff congratulated the couple.

Part XCVIX:

A few days later Dr. Clarkson arrived at the abbey with the doctor he had previously promised them. The man checked over Edith and frowned. "They seem healthy and strong. But you do seem to have preeclampsia even if it is not as strong as other cases it is still fatal. In two-three weeks Richard and I will return with a full staff and equipment to perform a cesarean section deliver the twins early to prevent too many deaths." He explained. Both men left after taking their leave.

Edith couldn't believe it. Her babies were going to arrive very soon.

(This is the thirty fourth chapter for Breakfast Woes! I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter and lateness of this. There was a poll in one of the earlier chapters please do that soon. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


	37. Chapter 35

Part C:

Two and a half weeks went by slowly for the Abbey. Each moment seemed to stretch out farther and farther to the anxious household.

Shortly before the third week ended the two doctors returned with a slew of nurses. Several of the nurses had American accents. They had with them two strange cribs. They looked much like George's crib but there were odd boxes stuck to the bottom of the bed part of the cribs. There were odd tubes that were pulled into the cribs that were attached to the boxes. There were also two clear masks with bag type things on them. The doctors introduced the nurses. A few of them were from the village hospital while several were from a special center in Chicago that specialized in preemie care. The cribs turned out to be incubators while the boxes provided extra warmed to the crib. The masks were used to circulate air through the twins if they had trouble breathing.

The idea of her babies not being able to breath scared Edith. But she had to be strong. For her babies. They hadn't explained the extra tubes to the family but Edith figured they were there to help the babies. The doctors shooed everyone but the nurses from the room. They didn't allow Evelyn in the room nor Cora to decrease the chance of infection.

Part CI:

They gave Edith a sedative to numb the pain of the delivery. It was really just so she would feel the knife all that much. Dr. Clarkson out some antibacterial scrub on her large belly before doing the cesarean section. Edith cried out as the sedative wasn't all that strong. She could feel immense pressure on her stomach and the pain of the cuts was overwhelming.

Before she realized it she heard a weak cry and looked up slightly to see Dr. Clarkson lifting up her son before handing him over to the nurses to care for. They huddled around him after laying him in one of the incubators. The doctors began to make a few more incisions.

Shortly after her son was born she heard a loud wail and looked at her crying baby girl in the doctor's hands. She was tiny but strong as other nurses took her and placed her in the incubator beside her older brother. Dr. Clarkson quickly stitched her belly up after taking both placentas out of her womb.

After the stitches were made and everything cleaned up Dr. Clarkson allowed Cora and Evelyn in. He didn't want to risk the twins getting infected by anything so only allowed those two to see them for the time being.

Edith had fallen asleep exhausted as it had taken nearly two and a half hours for the birth.

Evelyn was shown his daughter first. He looked down at the tiny little baby under the pink blanket in the incubator. She had a tube stuck in her nose and frowned as the nurse explained that while she was breathing just fine her lungs weren't getting enough oxygen so the tube that was attached to a small oxygen tank beside the incubator was supplying the required oxygen. Evelyn smiled as his little girl looked up at him with her little eyes. Although she was very small and weighed only about (3 pounds) she was a beautiful baby.

Evelyn then was shown his son. They told him that he was the oldest. But he was also the smallest. He had the same tube as his sister but also had a mask on his face. He felt tears fill his eyes as the nurses pumped the oxygen through him tiny body. He weighed a little over (1 pound) and was very tiny. But to Evelyn he was a beautiful and strong little boy. He wasn't a religious man but he found himself saying a little prayer for his two babies. After watching his son for a few minutes he went over to where Cora was beside Edith.

Dr. Clarkson said she was fine. Edith simply needed plenty of rest. And he advised against any physical activity outside of weaning and holding the twins to allow the incisions to heal properly. Evelyn sat down beside her and stroked her soft damp hair. He told Cora to go meet her newest grandchildren to which Cora smiled.

She went to the incubators that sat side by side. Her heart broke at their small size and the tubes and mask. But she could already see Edith in them. They both had light tufts of hair atop their heads and they already had their mother's nose and mouth. She smiled as the little girl reached towards her to be held. Cora took the tiny hand instead and marveled at the strength in which the baby held onto her pinky finger. Her granddaughter might've been small but she sure wasn't weak.

Cora then turned her attention to her youngest grandson. He was the tinier of the two and the oldest. He looked so small. So weak. She was afraid he wouldn't make it. But she wouldn't tell her family. No. That would break them. Especially Edith and Evelyn.

After nearly three hours after their birth Edith woke up. Her children were wheeled over to either side of the bed and her crying daughter was laid in her waiting arms. The nurses told her she needed to wean them to encourage feeding and to bond with the babies. They believed that the more time spent with the mother would help them to grow and become stronger.

She looked down at her little girl and smiled. "Now now Marigold. Is that really how you should ask for food?" she cooed to the child. The newly named Marigold simply looked up at her mother silently before starting to cry again. The tube was still in her nose and a nurse helped her to feed her daughter while not messing with the tube.

Evelyn smiled at Edith. "Marigold. It's perfect. What about her middle name?" he asked. Edith smiled at her mother. "Marigold Cora Napier." she said to a beaming Cora.

Cora had tears in her eyes at the sound of her granddaughter named after her. "What about your son? So I may tell the family." she asked.

Edith sighed. She had really wanted to name him after his birth father but maybe Evelyn was right. Maybe she shouldn't name him after Michael. "Mason. Mason Robert Napier." she answered smiling although it hurt her to deny her son his father's name but as her mother and new husband smiled at her she knew she had done the right thing.

Cora was surprised that Edith hadn't named Mason Michael. But she was relieved that Edith wouldn't have to explain to her son who Michael was.

Part CII:

Cora went into the sitting room and chuckled at her family pacing and sitting in the edges of their seats. Cora cleared her throat and smiled at the anxious faces that looked at her. "Edith is perfectly fine. She simply needs plenty of rest. The eldest of the twins is a baby boy. He is very small. Smaller than her sister. He is having some difficulty breathing. But I'm sure with time he'll be ok. The second of the twins is a little girl. She is also very small but is larger than her brother. She can breathe on her own but isn't getting enough oxygen so she as well as her brother have tubes in their noses and the boy has a mask on his face." she said.

Sybbie didn't care much for all that information. She was only concerned about one thing. "What are they named?" she asked.

Cora grinned. "Mason Robert and Marigold Cora Napier." she said excitedly.

Robert grinned while Mary and Tom chuckled. They both knew how much Robert had wanted George named after him.

Part CIII:

Rose quickly went to her room and grabbed the box of clothes. She took them to Edith's room and knocked.

Evelyn opened the door and smiled at her. "Hello Rose. Do you need something?" He asked.

Rose smiled. "I have a gift for you and Edith. May I come in?" She asked.

Evelyn went back into the room and asked the nurses if it would be alright for Rose to enter the room. They told his she would have to wait about a week before she was allowed in. Evelyn opened the door back up and frowned sympathetically at her. "I'm sorry Rose. But they don't want the twins to become ill so only myself, Lady Crawley, and the doctors and nurses are allowed in the room for about a week." He said.

Rose sighed then smiled. "Well go ahead and take the gift then. You'll need it. It's from Sybbie, Cousin Robert, and myself." She said before giving him the box and going back with the rest of the family.

Evelyn shut the door and sat in a chair that was right beside Marigold's incubator by the bed. Evelyn peeked in and smiled at the now sleeping baby. He told Edith what Rose had said and chuckled as Edith tucked Mason in his incubator from where she had been adjusting his little mask. The nurses were now caring for the babe.

Edith took the box and put it beside her. She opened it up and squealed at the pile of baby clothes. She hadn't even thought about clothing with the stress of worrying about their health so the clothes were very welcome indeed. The two of them took all of the clothes out and Edith giggled. "These were my sisters, niece, nephew, and my own baby clothes. They fixed them up and even made some much smaller." She said. She couldn't believe they had done this for her and had to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

The two of them found the smallest of the clothes and put them to the side before repacking the box for later. Edith asked the nurses if she was allowed to dress the twins. They told her she could and then they would help her especially with Mason and his mask. The nurses and Edith dressed Mason in a little blue nightie with little sailor hats lining the collar, cuffs, and hem of it. Evelyn found a little sailors hat in the box. It was a big on him but it did look adorable on the small baby.

Next Evelyn picked up Marigold and after one small whiff he noticed she needed her nappy changed. So the new parents changed the baby and dressed her in a little pink nightie with small yellow flowers all over it. She looked absolutely darling and the little smile that lit up her face as she looked at her daddy made her the most beautiful little girl in Evelyn and Edith's world.

(This is the thirty fifth chapter for Breakfast Woes! This story will have one or two more chapters then after say a week or so if you all would like I will begin the sequel. The sequel will not be as long and might simply be a series of shorts. I'm not completely decided yet. I want to apologize for the lateness of this. I have no excuse and I am very very sorry. Now the way I ddi the birth and the care of the preemies was based off of information I found on preemie treatment in the 1920's including the center in Chicago which was a real place although I don't know if those nurses or doctors ever left the country to help. I also used my mother's situation. My mom gave birth to triplets 4 years ago and so I remember my parents explaining to us the C-section and I can remember looking through the N-ICU window at the babies in the incubator. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! It means the world to me! Oh and the questions I was asked in the reviews I can't answer right now as although I have an idea of what will happen things could change as I write it. Read and Review. Thanks! This takes place in the 4th season. I do not own Downton Abbey no matter how many stars I wish upon. It belongs to Julian Fellows.)


End file.
